ALERGIAS Y CONSECUENCIAS
by lluna kori saishi
Summary: un tio que no entiende cuando es ke no, dos tios enamorados capaces de meter la pata hasta limites insospechados y una enfermedad que le complica la vida, aunque aveces le salve... pobrecito Kae mio gracias x los reviews!
1. Chapter 1

ALERGIAS Y CONSECUENCIAS

Rukawa/….

K:"Estuve despierto hasta tarde. Me fui a dormir a eso de las 12, y esto, con el horario que acostumbro a llevar es muy tarde.

Desperté, pensé que debía de ser súper tarde. Aquella mañana no tenia nada que hacer pero en el medio tenia que ir a trabajar en el Dani's. Pensaba que era a eso de la 1 o las 2 del medio día, por lo tanto llegaba tarde a trabajar. Me sentía… es extraño me sentía bien, muy bien, despierto, reposado, en paz y capaz de empezar el día arrebozar de energía. Pero era extraño, siempre me levanto con ganas de dormir mas, como cansado…

Me levante y levante la persiana,… y… era de noche, mire el reloj, ponía que era la 1 de la madrugada, al ser digital pulse el botón que pasaba de la marcar las horas de 12 a 24, nada, eran la 1, incluso por unos segundos pensé que había un eclipse solar… pase por delante del espejo de mi habitación y me quede delante de este. Todo parecía normal…. Pero había algo… de pronto fue como si me rellenaran los pulmones de plomo, pesaban, … no podía coger aire, empecé a toser intentando despejarlos, pero no conseguía nada, nada más que más ganas de toser. Intente oler colonia,… intente todo, pero cada movimiento que hacia me dejaba agotado. Mis piernas no me sostenían, sentía los músculos rígidos y un frió que me iba invadiendo.

Me tendí a la cama y me arrope con el nórdico poniéndome en posición fetal para darme calor. Mis ojos se cerraban y no podía hacer nada para abrirlos. Me sentía como si estuviera en el más profundo de los océanos, ahogándome… Pensé… pensé en el tiempo en que tardarían a encontrarme, en… en cuanto tiempo tardarían a echarme en falta… finalmente no podía sostener mis parpados abiertos y desistí. Cerré los ojos y con una tranquilidad, que pensándolo ahora, me sorprende. Estaba en paz a pesar de la agonía. Pensé:

K: Esto es el final.

No pensé en que no vería un nuevo día, sino tan solo pensé que era el final, como si para nadie hubiese que haber un día de mañana, ni si alguien me echaría de menos… no sentía pena ni alegría, ni miedo, ni curiosidad, nada…

Desperté a eso de las 10 de la mañana, como si no hubiese ocurrido nada… si no fuera por las cosas que saque de sitio i la luz prendida hubiese pensado que era un sueño, de aquellos que pasan sin pena ni gloria, de los que recuerdas al despertar pero que olvidas antes de las 12 del medio día.

Hace ya tiempo que me siento resfriado, desde que vivo en kanagawa… no es nada pero fastidia un poco. Finalmente después de lo ocurrido aquella noche decidí ir al medico de las alergias. He ido hoy, aprovechando que no tenía entrenamiento. Me ha atendido una mujer joven, mm de unosss 30 años diría… Me ha dicho que tengo alergia a los ácaros, osea, el polvo. El ataque de asma me ocurrió debido a que he estado expuesto a la alergia sin hacer nada… ahora tendré que llevar siempre un inhalador encima, porque puede que me repita en cualquier momento, por eso me costaba tanto aguantar en los partidos, mi capacidad pulmonar esta bajo mínimos.

¡¡SOY ESTUPIDO!! Si hubiese ido al medico cuando todo empezó…

Ahora tengo toda la casa patas arriba, volviendo del medico he comprado todo lo que necesito para acondicionar el piso: fundas para el colchón, fundas para los cojines, fundas para el sofá,… he empezado a quitar cortinas… Empieza a parecer una burbuja anti-bacterias, mi piso.

He quitado todas las fotografías y figuritas de las estanterías, así serán más rápidas de limpiar. También he comprado unas mascarillas para limpiar y así intentar evitar las crisis. Una aspiradora anti-ácaros –resulta que no todas van igual de bien…-

Ha quedado todo… vació… muy impersonal… pero no me disgusta…

No solo mi hogar ha cambiado, sino que tendré que tomar unas pastillas cada día, y un spray y por supuesto llevar siempre encima el inhalador…. Mañana tendré que contárselo al entrenador… cosa que no me hace mucha gracia…

Cuando finalmente lo tengo todo en su nuevo sitio me siento en la cama. Todo esta vació, menos los armarios que están rebosar de cajas… y me siento como si yo también lo estuviese… Miro a mi alrededor. Mi habitación tiene la puerta corredera abierta y entreveo la sala de estar-comedor-recibidor, el único lugar que no ha sufrido cambio alguno es el baño, y en la cocina solo tuve que quitar las cortinas que lo escondían de la mirada furtiva de la vecina de atrás.

Allí, sentado, le invadió un extraño sentimiento, como si las paredes del pequeño apartamento hubiesen caído y no hubiese nada, como si estuviera solo en el mundo. Cerrando los ojos se dejo caer y se durmió profundamente."-K

El estúpido despertador sonó a las 6 de la mañana. Fastidiado, cansado aun de la redecoración de la casa se levanto y vistió para ir a entrenar. Estuvo más de 10minutos pensando donde guardar el inhalador para tenerlo a mano, recordar donde estaba y que no lo pudiesen ver sus compañeros. Finalmente cuando salio de casa ya eran prácticamente las 7, así que tendría poco tiempo para entrenar.

Aprovecho la media hora para entrenar al máximo, fintando al fantasma de Sendo, burlando la defensa de Maki, mejorando cada movimiento para hacerlo más rápido, preciso y eficaz.

A las 8h entro en clase para dormir un rato, era imposible mantenerse despierto en esa mierda de clases.

K:-"Como siempre llegue unos minutos antes de llegar el entrenamiento… y para variar el entrenador no ha llegado aun… si puedo hablar con el cuando hayan empezado a marcharse los del equipo….":-K

El entrenamiento fue normal, Hanamichi se metía con la alzada de Ryota, con el pasado de Mitsui, daba golpecitos a la papada del entrenador, Akagi lo golpeaba, Sakuragi lo golpeaba a él, él se lo devolvía, Akagi los golpeaba a los dos, Kogure intentaba conciliar, Ayako repartía abanicazos, el viejo con su Ho ho ho… nada fuera de lo normal, aunque pensándolo bien no había nada de normal en todo aquello… ¬¬¡

Cuando sus compañeros se marcharon a las duchas intento acercarse al entrenador, pero la llegada de Ayako con Sakuragi cogido por la oreja lo detuvo y quedo viéndolos.

S:-¡AY! ¡¡¡Ayako!!! ¡Que eso duele!

A:-¡¡Si no hubieses intentado escabullirte del entrenamiento básico no habría tenido que hacerlo!!

K:"Es la mejor oportunidad que tengo para hablar con el viej.. err el entrenador con un mínimo de intimidad… tampoco es tan extraño que un alumno hable con un entrenador…"

S:-¡¿Y tu que coño miras?!¡Maldito zorro! ¡Burlándote de la desgracia ajena!

K:-Dohao.-y empieza a caminar en dirección al sr. Anzai.- Entrenador… tengo que hablar con usted.

An:-Dime Rukawa…-bebió un sorbo de su te- ¿Algún problema?

El balón de Sakuragi dejo de botar, Rukawa se percató de esto y miro hacia donde tenia que haber el pelirrojo, y no estaba. Se encontraba detrás del profesor intentando escuchar su charla cuando Ayako lo empezó a abaniquear hasta haberlo arrastrado de nuevo al otro lado de la duela. Rukawa los siguió con la mirada. Cuando iba abrir la boca empezaron a salir los compañeros de las duchas. Parecía imposible poder mantener una conversación en privado y no pensaba permitir que sus compañeros lo descubrieran, no quería que lo trataran como a un enfermo.

Anzai parecía entender lo que pretendía el rookie así que espero paciente sin decir nada hasta que todos se fueron y Hanamichi entro a las duchas.

An:-Tu dirás Rukawa.

K:- Ayer fui al medico… Debido a complicaciones de mi alergia al polvo.. han… derivado en … asma.

An:-¿Que tratamiento sigues?

K:- Tomo pastillas y un spray para la alergia,… tengo que evitar los lugares en que haya mucho polvo… y si tengo una crisis tengo un inhalador.

An:-¿Dónde lo guardas?

K:- En mi bolso… en la bolsa de la derecha.

An:-Rukawa quiero que me mantengas informado de su evolución… Tienes un gran futuro… Es cuestión de no echarlo a perder…

K:-Si…-"en el fondo no fue tan terrible".

Tras una leve inclinación se dirigió al vestuario. Entrando en este se encontró con que el pelirrojo estaba bajo la ducha, visión que lo dejo un poco choqueado nunca se había duchado con sus compañeros, bueno aparte de los partidos, donde se duchaba a toda prisa, lo ponía muy nervioso tanta gente en pelotas celebrando….

No se cambio, solo se puso pantalón largo, la chaqueta y se marcho a casa.

Hacia tiempo que sabia de sus inclinaciones sexuales, pero no tenia porque enterarse todos… Además que más valía prevenir que tener una situación dura frente todo el mundo.

Hacia bastante que no veía a ningún chico desnudo.. mm esto tampoco era cierto… Internet puede ser muy útil, pero si en vivo, directo y tan cerca… Hanamichi definitivamente tenia un cuerpazo…

Una vez llego al pisito empezó a repasar mentalmente a sus compañeros de básquet y no cortándose precisamente solo con sus compañeros de equipo… pensó en Maki, pero aunque estaba bien… no era su tipo, Kiota era un imbecil, y… Sendo… el risitas… no se tiene algo, pero… también tiene cosas que me ponen de los nervios… y el pelirrojo… es gritón, maleducado, me odia… pero tiene un cuerpazo… que no encaja con su sinceridad de niño…

Pensando, pensando quedo dormido pero había dos nombres que no se podía quitar de la cabeza…..


	2. Chapter 2

**Cap 2**

-¡Buenos días hanamichi!

-ei, Yohei…-contesto este distraído viendo como Rukawa aseguraba su bicicleta delante del shohoku. Mientras el resto de su gudman se reunía junto a ellos.

-¿Que ocurre?-mirando donde este- hanamichi tengo que hablar muy seriamente contigo…-Hanamichi se sobresalto un poco centrándose en su amigo- fff.. Que te pases todo el día mirando y babeando por Haruko o quien sea que te guste ya es algo normal… pero… por favor no te hagas de las animadoras de Rukawa, la falda no te quedaría bien…-y todos estallaron a reír dejando al pelirrojo totalmente desorientado.

-¿Por qué coño tendría que hacerme porrista, y además de RUKAWA!?

-Hombre del modo que lo veías parecía que lo estuvieses desnudando jajaja.

-Panda de cretinos…-Dijo siguiendo con la mirada a rukawa hasta que entro en el edificio.-Lo que ocurre es que… hay algo que me da mala…. No se… ayer estuvo confabulando con el entrenador, seguro que planeaba un modo para superarme y…

Hana se fue animando y empezó a hablar de conspiraciones y auto proclamarse prácticamente dios, así que el resto sudo de él. Empezando a tirar a clase sin escucharle.

-Buff a mi me tocan mates a primera hora… es terrible..

-no te quejes, por lo menos puedes dormir, que a mi me toca gimnasia…

-BASTARDOS Y VOSOTROS OS LLAMAIS AMIGOS????!!!! No me escucháis…- lloriqueo. Y Yohei se le acerco conciliador.

-Si te escuchamos, que ayer el Zorro estuvo ablando con el entrenador y no conseguiste oír nada…

-No fue solo eso…-dijo mirando al cielo con cara inocente y tocándose la barbilla con un dedo.-mm… hubo algo más… cuando estaba duchándome entro en el vestidor, cojio la toalla y se acerco a las duchas… pero… se me quedo viendo raro y se marcho sin ducharse ni cambiarse…

-puede que no le apeteciera una pelea…

-o le impresiono tus dotes! Jajaja

-jajaja-rieron a coro

-Noma… no seas estupido… si se deben duchar juntos cientos de veces… verdad hanamichi?

-mmm… pues no recuerdo que se haya duchado nunca con el equipo….

-mm… por cierto, llegamos tarde…

-¡¡O NOO, OTRA VEZ NO!!

La mañana transcurrió sin mas percances, hasta que llego la hora del entrenamiento. Habían llegado muy pocos, eso si, el Zorro ya se encontraba practicando tiros con salto.

El entrenador llego junto a Akagi, y los informaron que en un par de dias tendrían visita, y por lo tanto debían limpiar un poco el cuarto de material, el vestuario…

-Hohoho, los capitanes de Ryonan, Kainan, Shoyo y Shohoku han tenido la magnifica idea de juntar los institutos para las jornadas deportivas, y organizar un mini torneo, hohoho.

-Pasado mañana vendrán a ver nuestras instalaciones, que es donde se llevaran a termino los partidos, así que panda de inútiles ¡¡ya pueden empezar a limpiar!!

-Joder gori, que mala leche te traes hoy…- DISH( sakuragi medio inconsciente)

-¡Venga!¡ Todo el mundo a limpiar, no quiero ver ni pizca de polvo!

Kaede quedo paralizado y miro al entrenador, empezaba a sentir las cosquillas de los nervios… no quería que se enteraran…

-Rukawa… tu te encargaras de limpiar los balones…

Akagi- ¿esta seguro entrenador?

-Tenemos que dar buena impresión a todos los niveles… Akagi… Que Sakuragi se encargue de la pista, hohoho.

Kaede se sintió infinitamente agradecido, aunque lo hubiese estado mas si no le hubiesen metido al dohao al lado… Como intuyéndolo, Anzai al pasar por su lado le dijo:

-Te dejo en buenas manos- y se fue con el resto del equipo a limpiar, dejando los solos.

-¿Porque coño te dan un trato especial?-Pregunto nada mas se cerro la puerta. El moreno se sobresalto.

-No se de que hablas Dohao.- Este cogiendo una mopa empezó a limpiar y le contesto.

-Zorro estupido, ¡tengo ojos en la cara! Ayer con charlas secretas y ahora te dan un trabajo que ya esta hecho y encima me dejan a mi de niñera…

Kae-"joder el idiota da miedo… la ha clavado"- No esta hecho.

-Si lo esta. Lo hice yo hace un par de semanas.

-Pues no se nota.

-¡Maldito zorro de mierda!- dijo empezando a limpiar con furia como si quisiera atravesar el suelo. Realmente no había nada que limpiar en esos balones…pensó el moreno.

-ei, Zorro ayúdame a limpiar por lo menos que esto si que no se ha hecho…

Rukawa se levanto y empezó a encerar junto al pelirrojo.

Pasaron el rato limpiando sin decirse nada, ni tan siquiera se miraron, bueno si se miraban de vez en cuando, pero por motivos muy diferentes, el pelirrojo porque no entendía que pasaba con rukawa y porque no entendía porque no podía dejar de pensar en eso.

El moreno en cambio no podía evitar pensar en lo que vio la tarde anterior: El cuerpo moreno del pelirrojo, con músculos bien definidos, apetecibles… con el agua que bajaba acariciándolos, formando una segunda piel… desde la cabeza, la cara, bajando suavemente por el cuello, que el moría por acariciar con sus labios, hasta el torso, fuerte, sensual, acariciando sus pezones… siguiendo por el ombligo… hasta… hasta llegar a a aa… buff… aquel… grande… imponente… apetecible… -"DIOS"-grito en sus pensamientos y ajito la cabeza intentando quitarse esa imagen y la de lo que le gustaría hacer…

Cuando abrió los ojos se encontró con el pelirrojo a un palmo de su cara, por lo que dio un ligero brinco y abrió muy grandes los ojos…

-Zorro estupido… Llevas mas de 20 minutos encerando el mismo lugar… y ya esta todo limpio! ¿Quién es el Dohao ahora? Jajajajaja-riendo en pose tensai. El moreno se roburizo muy levemente, y intento bajar un poco mas su camiseta para tapar ciertas partes. Se giro y hiendo hacia el vestuario tan solo atino a responder:

-Dohao.

Una vez dentro empezó a guardar sus pertenencias en la bolsa, obviamente no es encontraba en condiciones de ducharse frente a nadie…

-¿Ya te vas zorro? Ayer tampoco te duchaste….

-Dohao, entrometido.

-¿Que pasa, Ru-ka-wa? ¿La tienes tan pequeña que te da miedo a que te la veamos?

-¿Desde cuando te interesan tanto los dotes de los otros?¿Acaso te van los tíos?-añadió con tono burlón.

-Woo, el zorro apestoso ha dicho mas de dos palabras!-fingiendo sorpresa.- A ti no te incumbe lo que me gusta o no.-añadió molesto y un poco colorado.-Haz lo que quieras- dijo quitándose primero la camiseta, seguido de los shorts con los boxers y poniéndose una toalla al hombro marcho para las duchas. Rukawa ya tenia casi todo dentro de la bolsa, tan solo le faltaba la toalla que tenia colgada, y cuando fue a recogerla lo volvió a ver. Definitivamente era un dios. Se encontraba de espaldas, así que no lo podía ver, y cuando se dio cuenta sus dedos pasaban suavemente, acariciando su pene por encima del pantalón, tenia la boca un poco abierta y le faltaba el aliento.

En cuanto recobro el control de su cuerpo cogió la toalla y marcho como alma que lleva el diablo a su piso, pues no era por menos, su erección empezaba a doler.

Entro rápidamente dejando caer la ropa que llevaba puesta por el camino al baño. Una vez allí abrió el grifo del agua templada y dejo que esta lo relajara un poco. No podía ser que él, Kaede Rukawa perdiera el control tan fácilmente, pero ya no podía mas, empezó a enjabonarse y su imaginación lo traiciono como hacia tiempo que no lo hacia. Cerro los ojos y no era una esponja, sonó unas manos morenas traviesas que morían para llegar hasta los lugares mas prohibidos. Sentía sus labios sobre los suyos, su lengua acariciándole el cuello, los pezones hasta dejarlos sensibles… ya no podía mas, dolía así que su mano se cerro sobre su pene, con un lento sube-baja mientras con su dedo índice se acariciaba la cabecita hinchada de su miembro, todo muy lentamente, como si su dedo fuera la lengua del pelirrojo.

-Mm dios, Hanaaa… -jadeo con un susurro. Llevo la otra mano a su boca y lamió dos dedos como si se tratara del miembro del dohao, como una golosina muy preciada… seguidamente la bajo hasta sus testículos y los apretó, para luego seguir bajando hasta que sus dedos embadurnados llegaron a su entrada. Una vez allí empezó a acariciarla, mientras con la otra mano aumentaba la velocidad de sus estocadas, sentía que pronto se vendría y lo estaba deseando. Empezó a enterrar un dedo en su entrada, prácticamente era la primera vez que lo hacia, pero tenia la necesidad de sentir a hanamichi enterrándose en su interior aunque fuera solo su imaginación. Tan solo era un dedo pero se sentía fantástico se sentía lleno, excitadísimo y se corrió como nunca hubiese podido imaginar, nunca había expulsado tanta leche ni con una necesidad tan grande. Saco el dedo y sintió que las piernas no le sostenían, apoyo su espalda en las baldosas y se dejo caer quedando sentado en el suelo, jadeando.

Unos minutos mas tarde cerro el grifo y se seco, poniéndose unos boxers negros de lycra. Fue a la nevera y cogió uno macarrones que le habían sobrado de la cena anterior y los puso en el micro ondas, cuando noto esa extraña sensación de ahogo. Decidido fue a su habitación y se tomo el inhalador, pronto paso pero en cuanto se levanto de la silla sintió que todo se oscurecía, las piernas no lo sostenían y caía de rodillas. Poco a poco le fue marchando el mareo, la doctora ya le había advertido y aquello le iba a bajar la tensión y por lo tanto no podía tomar más de 2 dosis. Cuando estaba un poco mejor se levanto y apoyándose en la pared fue a la cocina a comer algo, pero después no llego a la habitación quedo dormido en el sofá con la manta que había en este.


	3. Chapter 3

**Cap 3**

-¡Ei hanamichi! ¡Te acompañamos!... ¿Ya has averiguado el genial plan de Rukawa para derrotarte? Jaja

-Reíros tanto como queráis, pero no sabéis la ultima….

-¿De que se trata?-preguntaron con interés.

-Pues resulta que…. ¡NO VOY A DECIROSLO! JEJEJE

-¡Hanamichi!

-¡Bah! Dejémosle… lo que ocurre es que no tiene nada que contar….

-Típico de él…

-Mira que intentar hacernos creer que había algo nuevo… en aquella bobada paranoica…

-Si, si… -asintieron todos a la vez.

-¡¡PERO QUE OS CREEIS, CLARO QUE HAY NOVEDADES!! Ayer mismo, nos encargaron limpiar el gimnasio, los vestuarios, etc.… ¡¡y a él le mandaron una tarea que ya había hecho yo!!

-Hanamichi… puede que el viejo no se acordara de que ya estaba hecho…

-¡¡Yohei!! Yo mismo vi las miradas de complicidad!!, ¡¡y a mi me pusieron de niñera al lado!!

-Ahora vas a decirme que también la duela estaba limpia…

-mm.. No, no lo estaba, pero normalmente la limpiamos entre todos antes de empezar, y solo son un par de minutos… hasta dentro de una hora no van a llegar los capitanes de los otros equipos… ¡¡y si nos entrenamos esta hora volverá a estar igual de guarro!! Fue una tarea en vano!!

-Hanamichi… no se que decirte… no me pensaba que te importara tanto Rukawa…

-eing?

-Joder tío, que te fijas en unas cosas…

-HE! QUE QUEDE CLARO, NO ME IMPORTA NADA EL ZORRO APESTOSO!!

Pasando completamente de él- Empiezo a sentir curiosidad también….

Noma- Sois unos aburridos, me voy a merendar.- los otros dos lo siguieron dejando solos a Hanamichi y Yohei, que siguieron dirección al gimnasio.

-¿Has oído? Rukawa no ha venido esta mañana…

-Vaya, pobrecito… ¿que le habrá pasado?

-¿Estará enfermo?

-¡Espero que no!

-si supiésemos donde vive…

-Podríamos ir haber si le ocurre algo..-Añadió poniéndose colorada.

Mito y el pelirrojo no pararon a escuchar la conversación, y siguieron en silencio unos metros más.

-¿Has oído, Hana?-Este tan solo asintió con la cabeza.

Llegaron en el gimnasio donde ya se encontraba todo el mundo dispuestos a empezar el entrenamiento.

-Hanamichi… Rukawa no esta…- Este no dijo nada, pero como un flash le vino a la cabeza estados unidos.

H-"¿puede ser que kaede haya marchado? Sin avisar…"-Sin mostrar emoción alguna se unió al resto del equipo.

Ay- ¡Muy bien, ya estamos todos! Pues empecemos el entrenamiento.

Ak- Empezaremos con 20 vueltas al gimnasio.-Todos se pusieron a correr menos Sakuragi que siguió parado frente a ellos.

Ay-¿Que pasa sakuragi?

-No estamos todos.

Ay-¿Qué…?

-falta el zorro.

Ak-Anda pues es verdad…

Ay-Como siempre llega el primero… no me fijé… que no.. había llegado- decía contando los miembros del equipo y confirmando que faltaba uno.- Es muy raro… ¿que le abra pasado?

-He oído en el corredor que tampoco ha ido a clase…

-Debe de estar enfermo. ¡Vamos perezoso a correr con el resto!-Dijo dándole un golpe en la cabeza.

-Hohoho, hola a todos…

-Hola entrenador- los tres a coro.

-¿Ya están todos?

Ay-no.. hoy Rukawa no ha venido.

-¿No en todo el día?- la morena asintió. –Hazme el favor de llamar a su casa. Ahora… mientras empezamos el entrenamiento….

TUUT TUUT TUUT TUUT

-¿Si?...Si..¿Que?...¿Que hora es?...¡QUE!¡ Dame 15 minutos!-

Shohoku

-Se ha dormido… ahora viene, hasta que le llame no despertó…

El moreno se levanto del sofá a toda velocidad, tropezando con todo lo que se encontraba por delante y empezó a vestirse, se hizo un bocata considerablemente grande y salio de su casa tan solo en 5 minutos de reloj. Por la calle iba casi corriendo, mientras con una mano iba comiendo el bocata y con la otra repasaba que llevaba toda la ropa puesta y en su sitio, milagrosamente era así, y eso que prácticamente iba dormido… En tres minutos entraba por la puerta del gimnasio, terminando de comer.

-Que rápido…- exclamo Ayako viendo a rukawa intentando coger aire por la carrera y engullir la comida a la vez, sujetándose en el marco de la puerta.

-Ooo.. Rukawa, ¿te encuentras bien?-El moreno terminando de comer miro al profesor y asintió.

-¡¿RUKAWA, ESAS SON HORAS DE LLEGAR?! Treinta vueltas.

Kaede puso un segundo los ojos en blanco, dejo el bolso en el vestidor y empezó a correr.

El entrenamiento transcurrió con normalidad, hasta que llegaron los representantes de los otros equipos. Los primeros en llegar fueron Maki y Jin hablando animadamente, luego Fugima y Hanagatà, Sendo como siempre llego con la calma… 10 minutos tarde. El ojiazul aprovecho para continuar entrenándose en solitario mientras la mayoría de los otros se marchaban a los vestuarios, solo quedaron riota y michi que echaron un uno contra uno y hanamichi con su ya rutinario entrenamiento básico, mientras el entrenador, akagi y kogure se encargaban de enseñar las instalaciones.

-Tu, siempre igual… verdad Rukawa…-El moreno cogió el balón y miro el chico que le hablaba unos segundos.-¿Un partidito?- Como única respuesta le paso el balón y se dispuso a defender con todas sus fuerzas.

-No van a empezar sin nosotros, ¿verdad?

Sen -Maki…-sonrió- claro que no…

"-maldito sendo… habríamos podido jugar solos…"

Empezaron a jugar los del Shohoku contra un equipo mixto. Todos estaban realmente en forma y deseosos de victoria.

Cada pasada a rukawa se convertía en un uno contra uno con sendo, quien solo atinaba a sonreír por la terquedad en superarle de este. La forma física de rukawa no era muy buena, si bien había mejorado un poco. Las veces que pasaba a sendo es encontraba cara a cara con Maki, quien tampoco era rival precisamente fácil, para luego enfrentarse al marcaje de Hanagatà… Mitsui se las tenia con jin, quien parecía que no había modo de que terminara las energías, Akagi se encontraba atareado con Toru y Ryota se dejaba los sesos intentando superar a Fugima, mientras Hanamichi era marcado por Maki, quien no lo superaba en vitalidad, pero si en técnica.

A diez minutos del final de la segunda mitad ya se encontraban todos exhaustos, pero sin ninguna intención de dejarse ganar. Ryota botaba el balón mientras esperaba que alguno de sus compañeros se pudiera desmarcar un poco. Mitsui empezó a correr hacia el centro de la pista dejando a atrás a jin.

-Ryota!- Al coger el balón se paro, giro dirección a la canasta y lanzo un triple en décimas de segundo, aun así jin consiguió desviar un poco la pelota.- ¡EL REBOTE!

Sakuragi no pudo mas que tocar un poco el balón haciendo que este se dirigiera hacia un vació. Rukawa empezó a correr tras el seguido de sendo, cogió el balón en un rescate espectacular y lo lanzo a akagi quien seguidamente encesto, pero Akira no pudo parar a tiempo, arrollando a rukawa y cayendo los dos en medio de un montón de colchonetas.

-¿Estas bien?-pregunto quitándole la que le había caído encima.

-si… creo… COF, COF! Si.- Mientras se levantaba, sendo, lo ayudo tirando de su mano.

Aya-¿Estáis bien?

S-Si, eso parece- y empezaron a dirigirse hacia la cancha, mientras sendo puso sus manos sobre los hombros de Rukawa y los masajeo un poco,- ¿Bien?

Rukawa se giro para encararlo y asintió.

Fugima se encargo de volver a poner el balón en juego, esta vez la batalla la libraron Hanamichi y Maki.

Rukawa estaba agotado, jadeaba des de hacia rato, pero de repente el aire pareció volverse mas pesado, dejando de lado su tarea de defender, parecía como si estuviera solo.

-¿Te encuentras bien?- Dijo sendo al ver que este miraba al suelo y no le prestaba atención. Akira le acarició el brazo par a que lo atendiera.

- ¿kaede..?- Este levanto la vista y se lo quedo viendo. El pelo pincho no obtuvo respuesta, pero pudo oír como un silbido en la respiración del moreno, como si a este le costara mucho respirar. Ru se llevo una mano en el pecho y empezó a caer, sus piernas no lo sostenían.

Sendo lo cogió quedando los dos sentados en el suelo, con el menor apoyando su espalda en el pecho de Akira.

Ay- ¡RUKAWA..!- lanzándose a atender a su compañero, pero el entrenador la detuvo cogiendola de la mano.

-Ayako, be a buscar su inhalador, en su bolsa en el bolsillo derecho. ¡Rápido! ¡Akagi! Llama a una ambulancia. Corre.

Ko- ¿llamo a su familia?

-No hace falta, el hospital ya informará a menores…

Hanamichi se arrodillo al lado de sendo y kaede.

S-¿Qué tiene?- El pelirrojo levanto los hombros negando con la cabeza.

H-"¿Eso era lo que ocultabas, Zorro estupido?"

Sentía dolor, como si le estuvieran clavando miles de agujas en todos los músculos, pero no pensaba en eso, concentraba todos sus esfuerzos en respirar, y cada vez se le hacia más pesado, y el frió, y aquel sueño que trataba de envolverlo… intentaba mantener los ojos abiertos, y pensaba que no era una mala imagen para… ese par que le traían de cabeza preocupados por él…

Ayako entro corriendo y se tiro de rodillas al lado del moreno, cogió el inhalador i miro rápido las indicaciones.

Ay- Ru, intenta tragar todo el aire posible- le dijo suavemente y le insuflo el inhalador. Pareció no tener efecto y lo intentaron otra vez. Nada.

H-Dale otra dosis

Ay- ¡No! Pone que solo dos!

S-¡Pues haced algo!- decía notando cada vez más y más débil al muchacho que tenia entre sus brazos.

Ay- solo… queda, esperar la ambulancia….

Kaede se intento cobijar un poco más en los brazos del pelo pincho, y hanamichi le tomo la mano.

H- ¡Esta helado!¡Traed mantas!

Prof.- No, es alérgico al polvo. Si lo cubrimos con una de las que tenemos aquí empeorara.

Ma- Toma mi chaqueta.- lo envolvieron un poco con esta, pero era claramente insuficiente.

Ya no podía mantener los ojos abiertos, se le hacia difícil comprender lo que pasaba a su alrededor, era como si todo fuese a cámara lenta. No tenia fuerzas suficientes para mantener sus preciosos ojos celestes abiertos, y empezó a caer en la oscuridad y el frió.

H- ¡Maldito zorro! No te duermas!- dijo zamarreándolo este abrió los ojos un par de segundos pero enseguida se le volvían a cerrar.

Todos miraban la escena congelado, impotentes, no podían hacer nada, ni sabían que hacer.

Finalmente se "durmió"

s- ¡Kaede..!- el pelirrojo giro a verlo y tan solo atino a susurrar- zorrito…

Segundos después llegaba la ambulancia.

-¿Cuanto hace que esta inconsciente?

H-Como un par de minutos…- dijo retirándose para dejarlos trabajar.

El camillero osculto al muchacho y llamo rápidamente a su compañero. Este llego a su lado con una jeringuilla llena de un liquido trasparente que le pusieron en seguida, seguido de una mascarilla por donde le insuflaban aire medicamentado, y lo subieron rápidamente a la ambulancia.

Cuando ya se subían a la ambulancia Sakuragi paro a uno de los chicos-

-¿Se pondrá bien?

-… mejor que se lo pregunte a su medico, en el hospital general… -dijo cerrando la puerta y poniendo la ambulancia en marcha.


	4. 4 Hospital

**Cap 4 Hospital.**

Akagi, Kogure, Ayako y el profesor Anzai, como responsables del equipo, se dirigieron rápidamente al hospital general. Aunque estos habían dejado claro que irían informando del estado de su compañero, y que no convenía colapsar la sala de espera del hospital, en cuanto marchó el taxi Sakuragi y Sendo se pusieron en camino para seguirles.

-¿Dónde crees que vas?

-Yo al hospital ¿y tu?

-…

-¿Estás preocupado por Rukawa?

-¿Yo?! ¿Por ese zorro apestoso?

-…

-…

Siguieron el camino en silencio. Entraron por la sección de urgencias, donde encontraron al resto. El señor Anzai se encontraba sentado, a su lado ayako tenia la cabeza apoyada en sus manos, a la vez que sus codos se sostenían sobre sus rodillas. Kogure estaba de pie, apoyado en la pared, y visiblemente nervioso, mientras Akagi no se podía mantener quieto. Ayako volteó su mirada y los vio. Sendo.

-¿Ya os han dicho algo?

-No… -soltó Ayako con pesar.

-Aún no ha salido nadie.-añadió kogure.

-Se les ha dicho que ya les informaríamos, ¿¡que hacen aquí!?- Exclamó medio ido el capitán, le preocupaba más el estado de Rukawa y el futuro del equipo sin su estrella antes que aquellos dos fueran allí.

-Hanamichi… con una pelea tan solo vas a complicar las cosas… ¿A qué has venido?

-…

-Déjalo Ayako… debe de estar preocupado… y ya está…-respondió por él kogure.

Silencio… todos se encontraban sumidos en sus pensamientos.

-¿Ustedes son quienes acompañan a Rukawa Kaede?- Era una enfermera de veinti pocos años. Todos se pusieron en pie y se le acercaron.

-Si.

-¿Son parientes?

-… no… somos sus compañeros de equipo…

-Lo siento pero no puedo informarlos si no son parientes.

-El chico es huérfano. Nosotros somos lo más parecido a familiares…- le respondió el gordito.

-Lo siento pero en ese caso si quieren saber de su estado tendrán que hablar con su asistente social.

Mientras ellos trataban de sacar algo de información a la enfermera llegó una mujer bastante mayor, bajita, gordita y con un gran moño que recogía su pelo blanco.

-Disculpe, soy la asistente social de Kaede Rukawa. Su médico me ha llamado para informarme que le han ingresado de urgencias.- La mujer hablaba tremendamente rápido, con la respiración agitada.

-Si, estos son sus compañeros de equipo…- Dijo la chica indicando a los jóvenes y al señor Anzai.

-A.. muy bien… ¿piensas decirme como se encuentra o tendré que interrogarte?-dijo cruzándose de brazos.

-Si…

-Mira niña, a ellos les interesa su estado incluso más que a mi, y no veo ningún motivo por el que no puedan saber su estado o entrar a verlo. ¡Venga! ¡Que no tengo todo el día!

-¡S… SI!- Dijo hundiendo la cabeza en la tabla de resultados que llevaba. -El chico en cuestión llegó hace una hora inconsciente debido a un grave ataque de asma, del cual desconocemos los motivos. El paciente se encuentra estable y debido al desgaste de la crisis no ha despertado, tras administrarle medicación intravenosa y oxigeno quedó dormido. Mañana cuando despierte, si no hay novedades, su médico, la doctora Tazuki, pasará a comprobar su estado y le darán el alta.– Terminó en una pequeña reverencia.

-¿Se desconocen los motivos?

-Hace unos días se le diagnosticó alergia al polvo… Hoy antes de que tuviese el ataque cayó en unas colchonetas…-contó anzai.

-¿Este podría ser el motivo?- Dijo la mujer dirigiéndose a la enfermera.

-Ss si.. Es probable…

-Muy bien, ¿podemos pasar a verle?

-Lo están trasladando a planta. Le han asignado la habitación 4051, pero en la habitación máximo pueden entrar dos personas, y pasar la noche una.

-De acuerdo. ¿Los ascensores?

-Al fondo a la izquierda.

Subieron todos juntos hasta la puerta de la habitación. Primero entró la asistente social.

-¿Quien se va a quedar a pasar la noche? Yo tengo que ir a trabajar dentro de una hora, pero si quieren mañana ya me quedaré con él- se ofreció Akira.

-yo voy a pasar el fin de semana fuera… me marcho a las 9… Tu Akagi trabajas, ¿no?

-Se…y hoy abra mucho trabajo… no puedo fallarles… ¿Ayako?

-Estoy castigada, como no esté en casa antes de las 8 mi madre me mata..

-¿Te castigaron?-pregunto incrédulo Akagi- ¿Qué hiciste?

Poniéndose colorada- Digamos que llegaron en casa antes de lo que pensaba….

-Bueno… voy a llamar a haruko haber si me puede sustituir…

-Yo no tengo nada que hacer, voy a avisar a mi madre.- dijo dirigiéndose a las cabinas telefónicas

-Sakuragi- susurro ayako.

Instantes después salio la asistente.

-Ya podéis entrar, esta conectado a un respirador, pero no os reocupéis, tan solo es para vigilar que su respiración, que no tenga apneas. Yo volveré mañana cuando aya arreglado el papeleo. Adiós.

-Gracias- contestaron todos a unísono. Entraron Ayako y Anzai, dejando la puerta abierta. Sendo saco la cabeza un momento para ver el bello durmiente y antes de que es tes salieran él y akagi marcharon para no llegar tarde, allí no podían hacer más. Al salir el entrenador y la asistente se despidieron de hanamichi y kogure, quienes entraron seguidamente.

La persiana de la habitación estaba a medio bajar, y por sus agujeros fluyan rayos de un dorado anaranjado, calidos y sutiles, envolventes, que caían suavemente sobre la sabana y la blanca piel del moreno dándole un color un poco más saludable, pero sus labios aun se veían un poco blanquecinos a través de la mascarilla transparente. Se encontraba boca arriba con los brazos tendidos al lado de su cuerpo, y sus piernas estiradas cuan tan largo era, con el cuerpo bastante incorporado para facilitarle la respiración. Vestía una bata de hospital y la sabana le cubría hasta el pecho, pero no sus brazos. Parecía dormir muy placidamente, como un bebe, con cara de serenidad extrema y su pelo oscuro como la noche un poco revuelto.

No se dio cuenta del tiempo que estuvo parado mirándolo, cuando kogure le deseo buenas noches y se marcho cerrando la puerta. Hanamichi cogió la butaca de color marrón imitando piel, pero de puro plástico, y la acerco a la cama de kae, sentándose en ella, quedando a pocos centímetros de él.

En el fondo sentía la necesidad de sentirlo, de acariciar esa piel, sin saber muy bien si para reconfortar al moreno o para reconfortarse a si mismo, pero había algo en él que se lo impedía, sentía que era como hacer algo malo, algo reprobable, pero superando este sentimiento, al grito interno de que era una tontería alargo su mano hasta ponerla sobre la del moreno e instintivamente, al notarla un poco fría la cogió con las dos manos intentándole dar un poco de calor, una vez se había entibiado un poco miro su rostro y sin dejar su mano, con la derecha le acarició el rostro con un gesto de protección. El moreno movió su cabeza quedando cara el pelirrojo sin despertar. Hanamichi dejo la mano de kae suavemente encima de su abdomen.

-¿Qué es lo que me estas haciendo?- susurro y se dispuso a intentar dormir.

La mañana siguiente en cuanto llego sendo hanamichi se fue, Rukawa aun no había despertado.

Sendo se encontraba sentado en la cama de kae tomando un café con leche y mirando por la ventana. Es la primera imagen que vio el moreno, primero borrosamente y poco a poco más nítida. Movió un poco un brazo desentumeciéndose y sendo se dio cuenta de que había despertado, mirándolo con una sonrisa y hablando muy suavemente.

-Buenos dias ¿Cómo te sientes?- cuando le iba a contestar noto que llevaba puesta una mascara y se llevo una mano para sacársela. El pelo pincho fue más rápido, pero no por eso menos suave y empezó a quitarle la mascarilla muy suavemente.

-¿Qué ha pasado?- se encontraba bien, pero muy perezoso, se encontraba muy bien entre las sabanas.

-Tuviste un ataque de asma grave… te trajeron aquí con ambulancia.

-¿Te quedaste toda la noche?- pregunto un tanto sorprendido.

-No, por la noche se quedo Sakuragi, y he venido hace un par de horas… i me quedare todo el día hacerte compañía.- La noticia le sorprendió aun más… que hanamichi había hecho ¿¡Que?!

-No.. no hace falta.. que te quedes… seguro tienes cosa que… hacer…-Sendo sonrió levemente y le acarició el rostro suavemente.

-He reservado todo el día para ti- dijo con una sonrisa más amplia.

Kaede se sintió muy nervioso, no estaba acostumbrado a que lo tocaran, y lo alteraba mucho, se sentía indefenso, agredido, y le llevaba malos recuerdos. No mostró ninguna reacción, aun se sintiese agredido deseaba esa caricia, pero no puco evitar sentir miedo, aunque su interior le decía que a la que se quedara solo se sentiría eufórico de haber estado tan "cerca de él".

Sendo bajo su mano hasta dejarla reposar en su hombro.

-Tu asistente debe de estar apunto de llegar, más o menos en diez minutos pasa el medico a darte el alta y ella debe estar.- El moreno abrió grandes los ojos.

-¿La han avisado?

-Si el hospital así que llegaste… ¿porque? -Pregunto ante la cara que puso el menor.

-No quiero volver al orfanato.

-¿y porque tendrías que volver? ¿no tienes un piso ya?

-Si, pero soy menor, teóricamente debería de estar en el orfanato, pero conseguí que un juez me diera la emancipación hace un año, y después de esto ¡me la van a quitar!

-¡Ya lo creo que te la van a quitar!¡Aun eres un niño!-La asistente había entrado sin que la escucharan.

-Yo… no, por favor Koro-san, ¡no quiero volver allí!

-No hay otra alternativa. Eres un niño y además estas enfermo, no puedes vivir solo.

-¡No estoy enfermo!

-¿A no?-dijo con una sonrisa irónica- ¿Que hubiese pasado si hubieras estado solo?- la discusión termino con la llegada de la medico la chica reviso al moreno y cuando hubo terminado Koro y sendo volvieron a entrar, mientras le hacia unas preguntas.

-¿Has tomado las pastillas y el spray?-Este asintió con la cabeza.

-¿Cada día?

-Si, es lo que me dijiste.

-¿Ya as puesto las fundas?

-he puesto las fundas, he rociado el sofá y el colchón, he quitado todo lo que había que pudiese acumular polvo… ¡lo he hecho todo!

-Muy bien…

-¿Por qué…?

-No puedes controlar todo a tu alrededor kaede, y menos cuando el enemigo esta por todas partes. Has hecho todo lo que has podido, pero siempre hay posibilidades de que tengas ataques.

-¿lo ves? No es mi culpa, no soy un irresponsable!- dijo dirigiéndose a koro, quien ni ella ni sendo habían dicho nada desde que entraron.

-Vas a volver a Tsubuku.

-No!

-Kaede,…-empezó la medico-

-Acabas de decirme que no fue mi culpa!

-Kaede, tranquilo, no, no es tu culpa,- suspiro- pero es mejor que no vivas solo, para prevención y tranquilidad de todos.

Kaede noto como le quemaba la garganta y sentía que sus ojos se le inundarían si intentaba continuar con la discusión, así que cerró la boca y se limito a girarles la cara y no hablarles.

Con el coche de la asistente llegaron hasta el piso de rukawa donde sendo le ayudo a recoger sus pertenencias algunas de sus pertenencias para ir a tsubuku. Fueron a comer. Sendo primero intento animarlo, y una vez perdidas las esperanzas empezó a hablarle de todo un poco para distraerlo, aunque parecía que este no lo oía. Una vez en el sitio entraron en una habitación enorme bastante oscura con diez camas a cada lado, con una taquilla al lado con un número.

Fueron pasando camas hasta que rukawa se paro ante una, tenia la numero 15. Lo ayudo a acomodar sus pocas cosas y una vez terminado rukawa se tendió en la cama con la clara intención de dormir.

Sendo miro para cada lado del dormitorio i le invadió un sentimiento de ahogo, empezaba a entender porque no quería volver, sintió la necesidad darle sosiego, se sentó en la cama un momento para abrazar al moreno, susurrándole al oído que si necesitaba cualquier cosa no dudara en llamarlo, y le beso la frente. Kaede parecía dormido, así que se marcho. En cuanto sendo hubo salido de la habitación Koro miro por la ventana de la puerta de esta al moreno que estaba de espaldas. Kaede abrazando su almohada se permitió llorar, en silencio, como hacia antes de marcharse de aquel lugar.


	5. 5 Hanamichi

**CP5**

Hanamichi.

-Llego a casa, me siento apagado, como si nunca tuviese de volver a sonreír. No me imaginaba que fueras huérfano…-se sienta en su cama i empieza a desvestirse. Entra su madre en la habitación.

-Hola cariño, me pareció oírte llegar. ¿Cómo está Rukawa?

-Cuando me fui aun dormía… pero ha pasado bien la noche. Por lo que me ha dicho la enfermera en cuanto pase el medico le dará el alta…

-¿y su familia?¿esta fuera de la ciudad?-El pelirrojo negó con la cabeza mirando a la nada completamente absorto, y como si no fuera él, o estuviera muy lejos, le respondió.

-Es huérfano.-decirlo en voz alta le golpeo, como si por fin comprendiera el verdadero sentido de estas palabras.

-vaya…-se hizo un pequeño silenció- ¿vive en un orfanato?- la pregunta le sentó como una cuchillada en el estomago, ¿que era lo que sabia de él realmente?

-N.. no lo se…-Su madre suspiró.

-Bueno cariño, me voy a trabajar. Nos vemos por la tarde.-dijo acercándose a su hijo y dándole un beso en la frente.

-Hasta luego.- una vez su madre se fue se quito los pantalones i se dirigió al baño y esperó a que el agua saliera templada. Se metió bajo esta dejando que esta fluyera sobre su piel dejando que esta lo acariciara y le desentumeciera los músculos cansados por culpa del viejo sillón del hospital. Quería que le borrara la imagen de Rukawa en una cama de hospital, se sentía débil al verlo a él débil… quería abrazar-lo y acariciarle la blanca piel dándole cariño. Cierra la llave del agua. Se seca pensativamente. Completamente desnudo se dirige a la habitación, al armario, para sacar del primer cajón unos boxers negros. Se los puso y se sentó en la cama para luego dejar se caer su espalda en el colchón, quedando dormido casi en el acto.

Ya llegaba al instituto cuando se fijo que no estaba su bicicleta. Las clases empezaron, pero después de la primera clase decidió que la de matemáticas era prescindible, dirigiéndose a la azotea. Abrió la pesada puerta y sintió el aire removerle el pelo, era octubre, y la gente bestia abrigos ya bastante gruesos, pero él solo llevaba una camiseta manga corta blanca, no recordaba donde o cuando se quito la chaqueta del uniforme. Hacia viento, pero a su parecer era calido. Allí estaba él, con su espalda apoyada en la barandilla, dejando caer su cabeza sobre su pecho, con el pelo revolviéndose en el aire, durmiendo placidamente. Se dirigió hacia el moreno, sentándose a su lado mirando hacia este. Estaba pálido. Hanamichi preocupado le acarició la mejilla, pero este no reaccionó de ningún modo. Sus labios de un rosado blanquecino se encontraban un poco entre abiertos, un poco secos. Hanamichi no pensaba, solo actuaba y sujetándole un poco la barbilla, con el pulgar le acarició los labios. Cuando Hana dejo de de mirar aquella apetitosa boca se topo con una mirada color mar, por unos segundos le invadió el miedo a la reacción del chico zorruno, pero no hubo ninguna, tan solo dos ojos azules mirándolo a los ojos, pero estaban tristes.

-¿Qué te ocurre?- Tan solo negó con la cabeza el moreno desviando la mirada hacia el suelo.

-Ei…-dijo levantándole la cara.-Puedes contar conmigo, para cualquier cosa…- le hablaba bajito, con susurros. Y lo abrazó. Este le devolvió el abrazo fuertemente. Su piel estaba fría, helada, haciendo sentir al pelirrojo una mayor necesidad de arroparlo. Separándose un poco sus caras quedaron a pocos centímetros, ambos tenían la boca entreabierta, respirando erráticamente, Kae cerro los ojos, y Hana una vez más solo actuó.

El beso cada vez se hacia más desesperado y empezaron a quitarse las camisetas con desespero. A medida que las prendas iban cayendo más fuerte se abrazaban, con más necesidad, pero la piel de kae seguía fría, en lugar de entibiarse con el calor del cuerpo de Hana parecía al contrario, que era el cuerpo de hana que perdía calor, haciendo que este empezara a temblar, pero no podía, no quería separarse de su zorrito, tenia la sensación de que si lo dejaba desaparecería. Kaede pareció darse cuenta de lo que le ocurría al pelirrojo y separando sus labios lo miro a los ojos y le pregunto:

-¿Me quieres?

Sakuragi se sobresalto desorientado, se encontraba desnudo, tan solo con los boxers encima de su cama, había quedado dormido sin abrigarse lo mas mínimo. Era sábado al medio día… Se levantó y puso el pijama. En la cocina se preparó un ramen instantáneo mientras no podía dejar de pensar en ese sueño…

-¿Me quieres?-

Una vez termino de comer se puso a dormir otra vez.

Lunes

Sendo al terminar sus clases paso por shohoku para ver el pelinegro, pero en las puertas de este escucho unas chicas que hablaban del moreno, se dirigió hacia estas quienes le contaron que no apareció en todo el día. Preocupado se dirigió a Tsubuku donde en un principió un guarda del lugar no le quería dejar pasar, por suerte mientras estaba batallando para entrar salió una mujer de unos 45 años.

-¿Algún problema señor Nero?

-Este chico que quiere entran si o si a ver a "gatito"… dice ser amigo de este…-la mujer lo miro de pies a cabeza.

-¿Eres el que le ayudo a instalarse?

-Si con eso de "gatito" se refieren a Rukawa kaede, si.-Dijo bastante sorprendido por el mote.

-Déjalo pasar, pero antes de las 7 debes de estar fuera.

-¿Cómo es que no ha asistido a clase? S.. se encuentra mal?

-Na… un berrinche de los suyos… Koro se encargara de él mañana… lo encontraras en la habitación 8, creo que su cama es la…

-15 lo se, lo ayude a guardar sus cosas.

-Adiós señor Nero.

-Hasta mañana señora directora.- Sendo se adentro en el patio hasta llegar al edificio. Entro y subió hasta el tercer piso donde encontró el corredor de las habitaciones, fue pasando puertas hasta llegar a la que llevaba el numero ocho. Abrió la puerta. El techo de la habitación seguía la inclinación del tejado, empezando a más de 3metros hasta el 1,70 que hacia la pared del final, en la cual había las dos únicas ventanas al exterior. Todas las camas estaban hechas menos la 15 donde parecía que había alguien durmiendo. Sendo se dirigió a esta y se sentó en la cama. Kaede estaba despierto.

-Un poco tarde para estar aun en la cama ¿no?

-Vete a la mierda.-Sendo suspiro.

-¿Qué ocurre?... Si puedo ayu..

-Si claro, ahora todos vamos a ayudar al pobre imbecil, desgraciado y enfermo rukawa, ¿no?

-¿Ru.. que te pasa?

-No hagas preguntas de las que no quieras saber las respuestas.

-Ya se que no querías volver aquí… y lo entiendo…

-Tu no entiendes nada, tu no sabes nada.

-… yo… solo había venido a… haber como estabas… será mejor que me marche.

-Si.

Sendo se marcho un poco contrariado no sabia que hacer con kaede.. este una vez oyó cerrarse la puerta se sintió aun peor de lo que estaba por haber descargado su rabia con el pelo pincho. Sentía como las fuerzas lo abandonaban y se sentía abatido, incapaz de tan solo moverse.

Sus pasos le llevaron al gimnasio de shohoku donde tan solo se oía los botes de una pelota. Entro y tan solo encontró a Sakuragi. Este dejo de practicar los tiros libres y miro al recién llegado.

-¿No esta el entrenador Anzai?

-No hay nadie, hoy no hay entrenamiento…- El pelo pincho se giro dispuesto a irse.

-¿Qué querías?

-Na… solo… Quería hablarle de Rukawa.

-¿Cómo esta? Hoy no ha venido…- Akira lo miro un poco sorprendido, aun le costaba creer que el pelirrojo tuviera tanto interés en rukawa, así que ambos cojieron algo que beber y se sentaron en las gradas.

-¿Qué dijo el medico?

-Nada, que esta bien… que son cosas que pueden ocurrir…

-¿y porque no ha venido?

Suspiro- No se… no le ha sentado muy bien volver a Tsubuku…

-¿El orfanato?- Aki dando un sorbo a su bebida asintió.

-Por lo que me contó le dieron la emancipación hace un año… pero su asistente se la quito…

-Vaya…- dijo bajito, más para si que para su interlocutor.

-joder tío… deberías ver el lugar… parece de peli de miedo. Es deprimente…. Hoy no se ha movido de la cama y estaba con un humor… - dijo agitando la mano.

-ostia y tu como estarías…

-también es verdad…

-mañana iré a verle…

-Tranquilo, mañana va a venir, se encargará Koro-san… además que no te van a dejar entrar seguramente… es como una prisión.

-Ko.. koro-san?

-Sii… la asistente,…

-aaa… tiene mal carácter….

-ya ves…bueno… yo me voy…

-Si yo también…

Hana llego a casa y se marcho directamente a su habitación sin cenar, dejando a su madre con la palabra en la boca en la puerta de la cocina. Se sentía sucio, indigno, sentía que tenia que hacer algo para ayudar al zorrito, le inundaba un sentimiento de tristeza y odio a si mismo porque tenia miedo, miedo a lo que pensaran los otros, y como reaccionaria el zorro si le ofrecía su ayuda, o quizás algo más…

El no lo puede entender, a el realmente no le importa… tan solo vino porque le di pena, pensaba el moreno mientras una vez más amargas lagrimas saltaban de sus ojos azules. ¿Por qué seguir viv…?

---

Este capitulo va dedicado a Carita de manga, yzi, a Elena x4, a sazzi y a Allison House, muchísimas gracias por vuestros reviews!!!!!


	6. Chapter 6

**Cap 6**

A las 6:30 de la mañana se abrió la puerta de la habitación y la conserje prendió las luces para después dirigirse a abrir las ventanas, luego paso cama por cama zamarreando a los dormidos inquilinos o al grito de :

-¡Es hora de levantarse bellos durmientes!

Con bostezos, fregándose los ojos y estiramientos los muchachos empezaron a vestirse e ir desfilando poco a poco al comedor a tomar el desayuno, todo el mundo, claro, menos uno. Kaede haciendo caso omiso se limito a esconder la cabeza bajo la colcha. Había dormido muy poco la noche anterior claro que como tampoco hacia nada… Al fin a las 7:00 quedo solo en la habitación, aunque por poco rato. Koro-san abrió la puerta de un golpe y camino a paso decidido hasta la cama de kaede. Tan solo se oía el clac clac fuerte y decidido de sus zapatos. Kaede quedo inmóvil eso solo podía querer decir 2 cosas, que la directora había decidido tomar cartas en el asunto, o lo que más temía, que no fuera la directora si no Koro-san…

-¿Piensas pasarte todo el día en la cama?-_o no! Koro-burra llego…._saco un poco la cabeza de su cobija solo lo justo para ver a la mujer de pie a su lado con las manos en su cintura y con una expresión nada amigable. Viendo lo visto volvió a taparse para intentar ignorarla.

-Levanta de una maldita vez!- Exigió despojándole de la ropa de cama, luego le cogió fuertemente del brazo estirándolo fuera de la cama. Cogió el uniforme de shohoku y se la evento. Ru sentado en la cama empezó a vestirse lentamente.

-Eres un maldito malcriado, ¡¿a que vienen esas pataletas?! ¡I en cima pretendes tener la emancipación! ¡Que locura! Escúchame bien no vas a faltar ni un solo día más a la escuela, ni pienso permitirte estos berrinches, me has oído bien?! No se que narices te pasa, pero estas de un gilipollas subido últimamente. Que no te guste estar aquí no es excusa para tu comportamiento, si quieres la emancipación tendrás que ganártela.

El moreno termino de vestirse y siguió a la asistente hasta el comedor.

-Cojete algo para llevar sino no llegaremos a tiempo para el inicio de clases.-el kitsune levanto un poco una ceja preguntando mudamente ¿llegaremos?-Si chico si, llegaremos, porque pienso llevarte yo misma, aparte de que quiero tener una charla con tu tutor.

Llegaron en coche y aparco en la puerta de la entrada. Kaede entro en clase y miraculosamente no lo expulsaron, no dormía, pero tampoco es que prestara atención, simplemente seguía con la mirada el profesor y de vez en cuando anotaba alguna palabra en su cuaderno, mientras que el pobre infeliz pensaba que por fin había conseguido que el muchacho le interesara su asignatura.

-Encantado de haberla conocido koro-san, no se preocupe, voy hacer todo lo que esté en mis manos, hoy mismo hay reunión del profesorado de primero y hablaré con los implicados.

-Muchas gracias Seguchi-san, una ultima petición, quería hablar con el entrenador del equipo de básquet, el señor…Anzai, si no me equivocó.

-haber… tengo que tener.. su… dirección por aquí…-mientras buscaba en su agenda de sobremesa.-Si, aquí esta.- cogió un papel y la escribió para seguidamente hacerle la entrega.-aquí tiene, si puedo ayudarla en algo más…

-No gracias, creo que por hoy ya le he robado bastante tiempo. Muchísimas gracias.

-De nada, es un placer, y no se preocupe… cuidaremos de él.

Hanamichi llego a la preparatoria junto sus amigos bromeando cuando un coche se cruzo en su camino. El pelirrojo quedo parado mientras sus amigos empezaron a cruzar el paso cebra.

-¡Ei!¡Hanamichi! ¿Qué ocurre?

-Na… nada…-dijo siguiendo al resto.

-¿Este.. que no es Rukawa?

-¡Es verdad!

-Jaja, su habuela tiene que acompañarlo al colegio jajaja.

-¡Mira, mira! Parece que lo va acompañar hasta su mesa jajaja.

-No es su abuela.

-¿Qué?-Preguntaron a la vez cortándoseles la risa, a lo que hanamichi se limito a responder con voz ida.

-No es su abuela.

-¿Quién es entonces, hanamichi?-pregunto yohei.

-Es su asistente social.-Seguidamente camino sumido en sus pensamientos hacia la escuela. Paso la mañana sin saber como, de pronto se vio al lado de yohei dirigiéndose a la cantina de la escuela. Sentado, solo, en una de las largas mesas, la más arrinconada, se encontraba el zorro con una bandeja de comida. En lugar de comer se limitaba a removerla con los palitos.

-Hanamichi.-Este bajo a la tierra al instante.

-¿E?

-¿Te encuentras bien?-Este miro a rukawa y sintió como se le encogía el estomago.

-si…n no…-Se pusieron a la cola para coger alguno de los platos preparados o uno de esos bocadillos sorpresa rellenos de una salsa enigmática que hace indescifrable el contenido.

-¿Qué te ocurre...? Este fin de semana no quisiste venirte con nosotros, ayer anduviste medio ido y hoy…. Es por rukawa?

-¿Tu… tu savias … que rukawa es huérfano?

-No, no tenia ni idea.-dijo sentándose en la mesa una vez ya tenían su comida.-Es por esto?

-lo he tratado fatal… sin saber nada de él… y aun no se muy bien porque…

-¿Cómo lo has sabido?- El pelirrojo suspiro.

-El viernes lo hospitalizaron… tubo una crisis asmática… en el hospital conocimos a su asistente.

-Y… ¿eso que tiene que ver contigo?-Hanamichi miro fijamente a los ojos a su amigo unos instantes.

-Yo… Le le he hecho mucho daño…

-Vamos pero si es un témpano de hielo

-No lo creo… míralo… se protege pero…-trago saliva- Le ha afectado mucho el hecho de volver al orfanato…

-¿…Volver al… orfanato….?-El pelirrojo asintió- me parece que me faltan piezas de la historia… buff se me ha hecho muy tarde… ¿Nos vemos más tarde y me lo cuentas desde el principio?

-mm…mejor mañana… hoy.. tengo…cosas que hacer.

-¿has quedado con..?-pregunto picaramente.

-¿E? No, no… ya te dije que no me convence… no quiero tener una relación con él…

-Dirás lo que quieras, pero una "relación" con el ya la tienes, ahora, si no queréis formalizarla es otro asunto.

-No, él puede ir con quien quiera y yo también, esto no es una relación…

-Tienes razón tan solo os echáis un cable cuando lo necesitáis verdad- dijo sonriendo.

-Piensa lo que quieras.- ya estaba un poco arto de esa discusión… empezaba a ser demasiado habitual.

-¿Y Rukawa?

-¿Qué pasa con el zorro ahora..?

-Hombre… es atractivo no?-se lo miro con expresión de: no me lo puedo creer- Vaya ya sabes que a mi no me van los tíos, pero tu… Vamos confiésalo, no es normal que estés tan apenado por él sin que seáis amigos… a tu te interesa el… como lo dijiste… el "zorrito"

-Yo no le he dicho zorrito…

-Si lo hiciste, me lo contó ayako.

-¡YO NO…! ¿¡Y que más da como lo llamara!? A mi me gusta Haruko.

-Si y te tiras a Shogi.-Le sentó como una patada en sus partes.

-Si.. también esta bien pero yo… haruko… Es distinto.

-Si, es sospechosamente parecida a kagome…

-No tiene nada que ver.

-¿Cuanto hace que no la ves? Cinco años?

-¿Tu no tenias cosas que hacer?

-JODER, Me marcho, pero esta conversación va a seguir.- dijo saliendo a toda prisa. Hanamichi un poco mas calmado empezó a remover la pajita de su bebida pensativo hasta que se decidió y se fue a sentar frente Kaede. Este ni se inmuto, cosa que hacia dudar seriamente a hanamichi de que se hubiera percatado de su llegada. Así era, Ru levanto su mirada pensativo y se encontró con unos ojos caramelo que lo miraban, sorprendido reacciono sin pensar.

-Hola.

-Hola Rukawa…-Quedaron en un silencio incomodo.-¿No tienes hambre?- simplemente lo miro intentando ocultar su sorpresa por el intento de acercamiento del pelirrojo, hasta que el pensamiento de que solo se interesaba por pena lo enojo.

-¿Qué quieres?

-Yo… había pensado… que… no se…

-¿A que has ve-ni-do?

-Estoy cansado de nuestras peleas, no es por pena te lo aseguro- añadió rápidamente.- Tan solo te… agradecería que… no…

"¿tan poco le importo que no quiere ni pelearse con migo?"-el pelirrojo siguió sin mirarlo.

-Creo que el equipo funcionaria mejor si… si todos fuéramos a una… no se .. que en lugar de pelearnos y competir… nos ayudáramos, sabes… no pretendo que seamos amigos, porque… bueno… no me he portado bien contigo, y es normal que no quieras que lo seamos, pero no se.. podríamos… aaa pues eso… llevarnos bien…- El pelirrojo ya no tenia ni idea de lo que decía tan solo quería arreglar la cosas con el zorrito, pero no sabia como decírselo para que no se ofendiera, ni se enfadara, ni pensara que era una broma, ni que pareciera una declaración ni…. Nada, que tan solo fueran amigos. Levanto la cabeza con carita de niño regañado- ¿Que… que te parece?

Kaede no sabia muy bien que hacer… ni sabia si lo había entendido bien.-¿Quieres ser… mi amigo?

-aa sss siii, si tu quieres….

-¿Por qué?

-Pues… por eso… porque no te conozco, y aun así te juzgue y… bueno que quería arreglar… compensarte por lo que he hecho.

-No necesito tu compasión.

-Pero yo si la tuya.-El moreno quedo parado ante esa respuesta.-Necesito hacerme perdonar todo lo que he hecho, si necesitas cualquier cosa… si… cuenta conmigo,…. Por favor.

-De acuerdo.

-¿Amigos?

-Haz lo que quieras.

-¿Mm vamos al entrenamiento?-El moreno solo se levanto y lo siguió sin decir nada más.

El entrenamiento transcurrió mmmuuuy tranquilo, cosa que hizo temer lo peor a Akagi y Ayako, los dos pensaban que se debía de avecinar el fin del mundo.

-Ey, Hanamichi, ¿que acaba de ocurrir aquí?-Pregunto ryota al final de la practica cuando este estaba entrenando tiros libres, mientras rukawa lo hacia con los de tres en otra canasta. El pelirrojo lo miro extrañado.

-No se, ¿que ha pasado?

-Más bien es lo que no ha pasado hanamichi-añadió mitsui.

-¿?

-Tonto que no te has peleado con rukawa- termino por contarle el mayor de los tres.

-a, no tenia motivo.

-mmm hasta la semana anterior no te hacia falta motivo.

-Ryota hasta la sem… hemos decidido ser amigos.

-¿En serio?-casi gritaron todos mirando a rukawa, este con el balón en las manos solo se encogió de hombros y como toda respuesta dijo:

-Fue idea suya.-Cosa que los descoloco mucho más.

-No sabia de esa parte tuya- dijo mitsui dándole una palmada en la espalda. Solo obteniendo una respuesta susurrada.

-Ni de muchas otras….

Cuando ya todos se habían duchado y se estaban empezando a ir Rukawa entro en las duchas pensando estar solo, pero mientras terminaba de enjabonarse el pelo entro hanamichi.

-Ei Zorro, ¿que vas a hacer al salir?- El moreno se turbo al estar completamente desnudo a dos metros del pelirrojo.

-Marcharme…

-¿Te apetece ir a… tomar algo?-La figura del moreno lo empezó a poner nervioso a el también y sin poderlo evitar lo repaso de arriba a bajo, y la verdad… no le faltaba ni sobraba nada…. Para decirlo de algún modo… fino.

-No puedo.-dijo girándose hacia la ducha para dejar que el agua se llevara el jabón.-A las 7 tengo que estar en tsubuku.

-Vaya… ya se… te acompaño, ¿te apetece?

-haz lo que quieras.

Hicieron el camino en silenció, hasta que llegaron a las puertas del orfanato, allí kaede se giro a para enfrentar a su "amigo".

-Bueno… ya llegamos… a .. si te apetece hacer alguna cosa algún día de estos, me lo dices, ¿vale?-El moreno asintió.

-¡Vamos gatito, que si no te van abrir expediente!

-Adiós-

-Hasta mañana.- el pelirrojo quedo solo al lado de la reja. Ya era casi de noche y hacia frió.

-Hola.-Sakuragi se sobresalto.

-¿Qué haces tu aquí?

-Vine a shohoku para ver a kaede, pero como os vi tan ocupados…

-¿Nos has seguido?

-pues claro. Pero por lo que veo el no está interesado en ti…

-¿Y tu que sabes?

-pues que no os habéis dirigido la palabra.

-A veces no es necesario hablar….

-Si ya… ¿te apetece ir a tomar algo?

-¿Por qué?

-¿Y por qué no?-el pelirrojo se limito a seguir a sendo. Estuvieron en un bar hablando un buen rato de cosas sin importancia mayoritariamente, sobretodo de baloncesto. Cuando sendo dejo caer lo que ambos hacia rato esperaban.

-¿A ti te interesa rukawa?- el pelirrojo se atraganto con la cerveza.

-q..¿Que?

-mm Ya me entiendes, no hablo de amistad…

-p.. pero a ti… que… ¿Por qué…?

-aa.. perdona yo… pensé que eras…

-¿gay?

-s..si…perdona si…

-no, no me as… yo… bueno de hecho yo… soy… bueno… bi.

-a, si bueno…yo también lo creía hasta hace un par de años. Bueno, pues eso, ¿a ti te interesa Kaede?

-yo… no se…

-pues yo si, ya hace tiempo que me interesa, creo que es lo que siempre he buscado en un hombre…

-Pues creo que él no piensa lo mismo de ti-le salió del alma de lo enojado que estaba.

-Si, tienes razón, que lo ayas golpeado por meses sin motivo creo que también te quita puntos.

-Eso ha sido un golpe bajo.

-no me hubieses buscado….Es increíble..kaede… ¿verdad?

-¿Desde cuando es kaede?

-¿Desde cuando es el zorrito?

-Dejémoslo… si… es especial…

-Siempre me había, como decirlo… seducido su silenció…

-Buff a mi…siempre ha estado… allí…

-jaja si… la patada que te dio en el primer partido….

-jeje si…. Pero después le devolví el favor…

-Si… pero confiésalo no tenias intención de ayudarlo.

-no, pero por suerte me salio mal…jeje… fui un entupido…

Pasaron el rato entre risas y bromas hasta que bebieron un poco de más…

Sentados en la arena de la playa y un poco pedo, estaban riendo cuando sendo quedo parado, mientras el pelirrojo seguía riendo viendo el mar. El erizo se acercó poco a poco a sus labios. El pelirrojo sintió la suavidad de unos labios sobre los suyos, pero no los rechazo, quizás por el alcohol que recorría sus venas, hasta que este se intensifico, pero seguía siendo suave y cariñoso. Lentamente se separaron un poco aun con los ojos cerrados.

-Sendo…-Este volvió a besarlo, pero con la poca cordura que le dejo el alcohol lo aparto suavemente.- Yo no soy Kaede…-Este se separo y sonrió:

-Es verdad… lastima… mm yo me voy… creo que he bebido demasiado…

-Si… yo también… ¿Cómo vas a ir asta tu casa?

-Esta a 200 m supongo que llegare jiji-termino con una sonrisa completamente pedo. Se "levanto" como pudo y empezó a caminar mientras hana se quedo sentado en su sitio pensando en como llegar a su casa. Finalmente decidió hacer una llamada.

-¿Shogi?... no tra-tranquilo… esgue aaa mm que estoy en… en la playa… me, me puedes llevar a mmm a mi casa? graciasss


	7. Chapter 7

**Cap7**

-Que extraño… Sakuragi. "¿Amigos?"

Tumbado en su cama boca arriba oculta su cara con su brazo izquierdo mientras el derecho reposaba sobre su abdomen.

-¿Qué es lo que quieres de mi?¿Que pretendes?

Sintiendo un escalofrió se encogió sobre si mismo abrazándose hasta quedar dormido.

Despertó poco a poco, pero no era la voz del conserje lo que lo despertó. Había alguien muy cerca de él, sentía un aliento calido, tembloroso de emoción contenida, y esto le dio la pista de quien era, así que intentó parecer dormido mientras su mente quedo ofuscada y tan solo atinaba a repetir como un mantra en su cabeza: no me toques, no me toques…

Por desgracia para él no fue así, sintió sus labios húmedos, tan… desagradables…. Sobre los suyos, cosa que hizo que se le negaran los ojos, que se sintiera sucio pero a pesar de esto siguió haciéndose el dormido.

Una mamo le "ensució" la mejilla, se paseó por su cuello y pecho hasta donde el pijama le permitió. Dejó de tocarlo por un momento, haciéndolo sentir a salvo, pero seguidamente noto que levantaba un poco las mantas que lo cubrían y una vez más esa mano se puso sobre su sexo, por encima de los pantalones del pijama. La respiración se le notaba entrecortada, parecía muy excitado, a diferencia de kaede que parecía no recordar lo que significaba respirar, se encontraba completamente bloqueado.

Al cabo de un par de minutos ya no le era suficiente tocar por encima del pantalón, así que cuidadosamente, intentando no "despertar" al moreno, pasó primero el dedo índice dentro del pantalón e intentó encontrar la goma de los boxers para pasar la mano dentro de estos. Envolvió el flácido miembro con su mano. El hecho de pensar lo que debía de estar haciéndose con la otra mano hizo que Ru entrara en un estado aun más profundo de pánico y se le escapo un brusco temblor, cosa que sobresalto un poco al otro que se encontraba pendiente de que nadie despertara, y finalmente decidió dejarlo para otro momento. Se levantó y se fue a su cama, que quedaba apartada de la del zorro.

Kaede sintió la necesidad de vomitar, de bañarse con una esponja de acero para arrancar esa suciedad… pero para no propiciar encuentros se quedo en la cama, enterrando la cara en el cojín y llorando con un sentimiento que hubiese partido el alma a cualquiera que lo hubiera oído.

Hanamichi despertó con toda la resaca del mundo, pero tenia que ir a clase.

-Buenos dias- le abrazó un cuerpo que compartía cama con él.

-m… de buenos nada, Shogi- este le sonrió y le removió el pelo

-Joder tío… pero que mierda cogiste ayer….

-ya ves…- se sentó en la cama y se llevo una mano a la cabeza.- Tu y yo… ayer?

-jaja no hana, no…aunque… si te apetece no empiezo a trabajar hasta las 12…- dijo juguetón. A lo que el pelirrojo suspiró.

-no. Ya te dije que… estoy interesado en alguien…

-Cariño… interesado por ese zorrito siempre lo has estado…. Ya era hora que te dieras cuenta…

-¿Qué dices…? Yo no he estado interesado por kaede hasta hace un par de semanas…

-¿En serió? Pues del modo en que hablabas de él pensé que teníais algo…

-si… y me habría liado contigo…

-no se… pensé que era un estrecho o algo por el estilo…

-Si hubiese estado con alguien o con opciones no me habría liado con el primero que paso….

-ibas súper borracho….

-ya ves…. Se me fue la olla un montón…

-Pero te salió bien…

-Si… pero

-Si, lo sé, hemos sido amigos con derecho a roce libres y ahora amigos a secas… lo entiendo, de hecho… he conocido un chico este fin de semana en Bananas… que creo… que igual nos va bien…

-Me alegro… Bueno… Yo tengo que marcharme, cuando te vayas deja la llave en el buzón…

-Muy bien… vamos tío tomate un par de pastillas y un café… que haces una cara….

-Calla, calla…

Hanamichi llego al colegió y vio a kaede, le saludo, pero este parecía tener mucha prisa y no lo vio. Volvió a verlo a la hora de comer, o más bien vio como tiraba la comida sin haberla probado siquiera y se marchaba por la puerta contraria ajeno al mundo. Finalmente pudo encontrarse cara a cara con él en el vestidor. Kaede se encontraba solo, de espaldas a la puerta colgando su camisa para ponerse la de entrenamiento, no escucho a hana entrar.

-hola r…- Rukawa dio un brinco y quedo viéndolo como si fuera un espectro. que te ocurre?

-nada

-aaaa….si…claro…

-¿Quieres hacer algo?

-si, podríamos…. ¿Pero tu no tienes que estar en tsubuku a las 7?

-…No… es una hora… aproximada…

-aa… pues el guarda o lo que fuera te dijo que te pondrían un expediente…

-Si no quieres salir…

-Ei, ei que yo no he dicho esto… yo solo digo que… que estas muy raro…-Kaede hizo ademán de irse- Vale, saldremos donde te parezca y hasta que estés arto.

Ambos fueron a entrenar, todo parecía normal hasta que rukawa se paró a un lado de la cancha, cosa que hizo que todos estuviesen pendientes de él. El pelirrojo fue rápidamente a su lado y comprobó que no tenia ningún ataque.

-Ru…?

-Estoy mareado…

-Claro… no has comido nada…yo… yo he visto, te he visto en el comedor.-Hana se giró dirigiéndose a los demás.-No pasa nada, tan solo es un poco de… mareo… lo acompañare a casa… a tsubuku…-corrigió rapidamente.

Fueron al vestidor y allí empezaron a cambiarse, pero rukawa se sentó en el banquillo mientras sakuragi iba a las duchas.

-¿No te duchas?

-Luego.- Hanamichi bufo y se apoyo a la pared.

-¿Por qué no quieres ducharte conmigo?

-….es que….-Sakuragi puso cara de -ya entiendo-

-Es porque te has enterado que soy bi…

-aa… no, no lo sabia… yo… yo no tengo ningún problema con eso…

-si… ya… con ESO…

-Dohao… yo…-suspiro- soy gay….

-¿Pues que problema hay?-Al quedar en silenció hanamichi se acercó al moreno para estirarlo para las duchas para no perder tiempo, pero este se le escapó un gesto de miedo. Hanamichi viéndolo se bajo hasta quedar a su altura, cerca de él pero evitando el contacto.

-No te voy hacer nada…. Solo es para ir más rápido…- El moreno se dejo convencer y aunque se le notaba incomodo se ducharon a la vez. Una vez que terminaron de vestirse fueron a un café a tomar unos bocadillos y algo para beber.

-Kaede, hoy no te voy a exigir que me lo cuentes, pero… quiero saber que te ocurre…

-…

Pasaron el tiempo sin grandes conversas, pero cuando llego la hora de marcharse se notaba que el zorro quería demorar al máximo su llegada a tsubuku. Una vez llegaron a la puerta se despidieron sin prisas.

Kaede entro con pesar al edificio, y no se equivocaba en cuanto cruzo la puerta lo encontró.

-¡Hola Kae-chan, cuanto tiempo!-Kaede se armo de valor y se giró-

-hola Teru

-Tu siempre tan expresivo… vamos, un abrazo- Diciendo esto lo estrecho entre sus brazos de gorila y levantándolo un poco de manera que kae pudo notar claramente el sexo de este en plena erección.

-¿Y quien era ese chico? ¿Un compañero de clase?

-No, si,… es mi novio,…y también… va a mi escuela.

-mm que bien… ¿me acompañas al cuarto de mantenimiento? Tengo cosas que hacer…-kaede no paraba de repetirse "piensa, piensa, piensa".

-Lo siento, no puedo… yo… no puedo… tengo alergia al polvo… y no puedo…

-Rukawa, quiero hablar contigo.

-Hola koro-san

-Hola Teru, ahora trabajas aquí?

-Si, bueno… de hecho estoy entre Kawa y aquí…es que falta personal y cuando no me necesitan a un orfanato voy al otro…

-Ya os conocíais con rukawa ¿no?

-Si, estuvimos aquí juntos hasta que le dieron la emancipación.

Tras ponerse al día de cuatro cosas Koro se llevo a rukawa a su despacho para hablar con él. Teru era un chico de 22 años era un tipo parecido a akagi de constitución, quizás un poco más pesado. Cuando todo empezó para kaede Teru era enorme incluso para él. Lo había visto pelear con mayores que él y le parecía invencible. Ahora ya no era tanta la diferencia, 20 centímetros o así, pero de ancho era como 3veces el moreno, todo músculo. Pero el miedo que le tenia ya estaba tan dentro suyo… A la vez se sentía culpable, porque quizás… si no tuviese tanto miedo…

-puede que en el fondo me lo merezca- Seguidamente se durmió, pero con la seguridad de que tendría visita.


	8. Chapter 8

**Cap 8 **

Kaede despertó y empezó a vestirse, desayunar, e ir a la escuela como un autómata. Paso todo el día y ni tan solo se dio cuenta, tan solo se movió por inercia… Hasta que llego la hora del entrenamiento cosa que le hizo sentir un poco de sosiego. Cuando hanamichi llego y le preguntó que tal iba todo, aunque quizás no le interesaba, le hizo sentir apreciado… El entrenamiento pasó tranquilamente. Los jueves terminaban una hora antes, así que al moreno le quedaba una hora antes que tener que estar de vuelta a tsubuku. Kae se acerco a Hanamichi cuando este empezaba a desvestirse para meterse en las duchas.

-¿Si?

-…¿Te parece ir a tomar algo?...

-Buff lo siento pero es que hoy tengo que marcharme porque…

-Si claro…- lo corto el moreno

-lo siento…

-No pasa nada.

Se dirigió de vuelta a la pista para seguir entrenando solo, cuando llego quien esperaba que fuera su salvación-

-Ei! Hola rukawa

-Sendo

-He venido para invitarte a pasar el fin de semana en mi casa.¿Que te parece?

-Se tiene que pedir un permiso a Koro-san…

-No hay problema, mi madre irá hoy a hablar con ella…

-bien…

Sakuragi salió de los vestuarios y se los encontró hablando.

-¿Qué quieres puercoespín?

-He venido a invitar a Ru a pasar el fin de semana en mi casa…

-¿Qué que? Eres un…

-¿Tu también querías…? Porque no hacemos una cosa?... el viernes que venga a mi casa, el sábado a la tuya y la noche de domingo a lunes…. que la pase donde el elija….

-Me parece bien…(miro el pelirrojo desafiante)

"¿Que les pasa? es tan muy raros…¡¡dejad de hablar como si no estuviese!!"

-Adiós zorro.-El moreno solo hizo un gesto con la cabeza.

-Bueno… pues eso es todo… yo también me voy…

-un uno contra uno.-Dijo pasándole el balón.

-Lo siento… hoy no puedo, solo he pasado para comentarte lo del fin de semana…

-ya…

-otro día…

-… claro…

Kae estuvo solo entrenando hasta que tuvo que irse al orfanato.

Llegaba un poco tarde por lo que esperaba una reprimenda. El señor Nero no se encontraba en su puesto, por lo que se ahorró una o incluso quizás todas, si su retraso no quedaba registrado.

Entro y parecía que todo estaba vació, cuando unos brazos lo envolvieron mientras le empezaba a besar el cuello.

-Teru…-Susurró asustado.

-Tranquilo, todos están viendo una película. Ven- dijo empezando a tirar de él hacia el desván- Ya veras que descubrí el otro día…

El desván era un lugar lleno de muebles viejos y trastos que ya no se utilizaban. Era un lugar grande, oscuro, sucio y un poco húmedo.

Lo arrastro hacia el fondo, apartó una manta rota y el moreno pudo ver un par de colchonetas una encima de la otra.

-Yo… yo no debería… estar aquii…- el otro haciendo caso omiso al chico lo tiró encima de las colchones empezando a tocarle por todas partes.

-Tranquilo, les diré que te pedí ayuda-Y siguió pasando su lengua por su cuello dirección a su pecho, mientras intentaba desabrocharle el pantalón.

-NO… yo… la alergia….- el mayor le dio un golpe en la cabeza.

-¿Qué coño te pasa? No nos va a ver nadie…- El zorrito cansado y un poco ido por el golpe dejo de intentar apartarlo, dejando divagar su mente muy lejos de su cuerpo, hasta que su instinto de supervivencia lo hizo volver en si para darse cuenta que no podía respirar. Parecía que no había oxigeno, sus pulmones, cada vez que intentaba coger aire, hacían un pitido, como si los tuviese llenos de agua, cosa que le hacia toser. Desgraciadamente él era su única salida.

-T..Te…ru…- este parecía completamente embelesado contemplando y acariciando su cuerpo, pero sin prestarle atención, hasta que tubo un ataque de tos bastante fuerte.

-¿Qué te ocurre?- el moreno le izo señas que necesitaba su inhalador.-¿Eres asmático?

Finalmente el mayor movió su enorme cuerpo dirección a la enfermería del orfanato donde se guardaban los medicamentos, porque no les era permitido que fueran los internos quienes los guardaran.

Era día de película, una vez al mes como máximo, la directora alquilaba una película que se proyectaba en la sala de actos. No era gran cosa, pero rompía la monotonía y eso hacia que todos fueran a verla, solo por el hecho de hacer algo diferente.

Todos estaban en la sala de actos, a sí que no había nadie ni tan solo en la enfermería, cosa que ayudo a Teru a mantener lo ocurrido en secreto.

Kaede tirado en el colchón se acurrucó sintiéndose terriblemente sucio, que su vida valía una mierda, miserable, empezaron a brotar saladas lágrimas de sus ojos azules, pero tampoco podía llorar a gusto porque se ahogaba, se ahogaba con sus propias lágrimas.

Cuando el mayor volvió dio por hecho que lloraba asustado de la crisis.

-Toma, no pasa nada, tan solo es una crisis leve…-Kaede tomo la medicina, pero sentirse mejor físicamente no le servia de nada. No recordó nunca muy bien que paso aquella noche. Teru lo llevo en brazos a la habitación, e inventó alguna excusa por la ausencia del menor a la hora de cenar. Durmió junto a él acariciándolo y besándolo…

Despertó y fue a la escuela, como cada día.

Lo echaron de clase, como cada día.

Marcho a la azotea, como cada día.

Una vez allí pensó, como cada día.

Las horas se fueron como agua entre las manos y no supo como ni cuando se acercó tanto a la barandilla, cuando estaba volcado sobre esta, con la mente en blanco se abrió la puerta de la azotea. Sakuragi y Sendo aparecieron con un papel cada uno en su mano y fueron hacia kae sin siquiera darse cuenta de lo que estaba apunto de hacer.

-Ten, koro me dijo que no podría hablar contigo. Este es el permiso de fin de semana.

-Y este es el mió.

Sendo lo cogió del brazo.

-¿Ya has comido? Si te apetece podemos marcharnos ya…-El oji-azul asintió dejándose guiar como un muñeco por sendo.

-Nos vemos mañana zorro. A las 12 al parque wako.

-Bien.-

Mientras Kae y el pelo pincho se alejaban de ese lugar, este último no pudo evitar lanzar una mirada victoriosa a hana.


	9. Chapter 9

**Cap 9**

Rukawa y el pelo pincho marcharon dejando al pelirrojo solo en la azotea. Hanamichi dejo que el viento le removiera el pelo apoyándose en la barandilla.

"-¿Hice bien? Quizás no debería haberlo invitado… Quizás solo acepto por no estar en aquel sitio… Pero no lo entiendo… porque le da tanto… tanta ansiedad… o lo que sea… yo lo estuve maltratando durante meses, pero nunca… no se siempre me enfrento fríamente… nunca demostró que le afectara…

¿Y si estamos abusando de él? Él no… no sabe nada de lo que hablamos con sendo… ¡Dios! Nos estamos comportando como crios…-dijo llevándose una mano para removerse el pelo- Yo… ¿Y si se enfada?¿Y si piensa que jugamos con él?... Me va a odiar… mm, espero que Sendo se comporte… Y que no tengamos que arrepentirnos…"

Sakuragi suspiro y finalmente se marcho en busca de yohei.

-¿Te apetece ir a pescar?- Kaede se encogió de hombros.- Lo tomaré como un si. ¿Primero pasamos a recoger tus cosas?

-Antes de las 6 tengo que llevar esto a la directora.-dijo golpeando los papeles en su mano.

En cuando llegaron fueron al despacho de la señora Akusa, la directora, quien muy amablemente se quedo con los permisos y le entregó una tarjeta con un código para si tenia problemas y un permiso para el guarda de la puerta. Ya fuera del despacho se dirigieron a su habitación. Pasaron por la entrada dirección a las escaleras cuando:

-Hola Kaede….-dijo con un tonillo que pretendía ser "seductor". Kae y sendo se giraron.

-Hola… Teru…-dijo fríamente, con su tono habitual.

-Ya he resuelto el problema… ¿Bienes?- Ru se tensó.

-Me voy…

-¿Te… vas?

-Si- Teru pareció darse cuenta de la presencia de Akira.

-Tu no eres de aquí…

-No, vengo a ayudarlo a recoger algunas cosas para el fin de semana.

-mm.. a si que te vas… ¿de fin de semana?

-Si-Kaede no dijo nada, no savia como reaccionaria este.

-Muy bien, pero no vayáis ha hacer mucho daño!- añadió alegremente.- ¡Un abrazo tío!- dijo abriéndose de brazos como si fueran dos colegas de toda la vida. El moreno se le acercó temeroso de lo que le pudiera decir a sendo. Le dio un abrazo frió manteniendo las distancias, pero este lo aferro con fuerza apretándolo contra todo su cuerpo.-Ya me ayudaras otro rato…- le susurró en el oído.

Continuaron su camino y Ru parecía no estar.

-Joder… me parece que es la situación más rara que he vivido… jeje- Kaede se puso muy nervioso por el comentario de sendo.

Saco una bolsa y empezó a poner sobre la cama todo lo que quería llevarse. Se mantenía un silencio tenso y Akira intento romperlo. Empezó a coger lo que kae había escogido guardando lo en la bolsa.

-Parece buen tipo ese… mm tío- Ru de espaldas se tenso.

-¿Qué quieres decir con eso?-Preguntó con un tono brusco.

-A… nada… yo… tan solo quería decir que… es un tanto peculiar… pero parece buen tipo…

-…

-A.. ¿he dicho algo malo?

-No- tajante, sin poder suavizar el tono por los nervios.

-¿No será tu novio…?

-¿¡Pero qué dices!?- Exploto sin poder evitarlo.-¡¿Cómo coño se te ha ocurrido?!

-¡Perdona!, yo…-dijo intentando controlar la situación.- Yo pensé que, no se… quizás… como que yo sepa no sales con ninguna chica…

-¿Por qué él?

-¿Cómo?- Preguntó desconcertado.

-¿Porqué creíste que salía con él?- Pregunto destrozado por los nervios, tenia unas inmensas ganas de llorar.

-No se… nunca hablas… y es con quien te he visto hablando más, y parece tenerte afecto..- Sendo parecía sincero cosa que lo hizo calmarse un poco.

-No hay nada entre él y yo.

-Perdona, no pensé que te sentara tan mal créete gay…

-Soy gay-Dijo cerrando la cremallera.

-¿Ves que bien? Igual que yo- Dijo quitándole importancia al asunto.

Llegaron y dejaron todas las cosas en la habitación de Sendo. A las 4:30 salieron a pescar. Al cabo de poco rato anochecería.

-¿No es muy tarde?

-Tranquilo, habrá muchos peces. Ten.-Dijo alargándole una caña, este la cogió un poco incomodo. Se sentaron uno al lado del otro. Sendo iba sacando de vez en cuando el anzuelo para lanzarlo más lejos.

-¿Qué no te gusta?-Preguntó mirando al moreno quien parecía estar pensando en algo muy lejos de él. Kae hizo una mueca con la cabeza

-Nunca lo había echo.

-am.. te enseño- dijo levantándose y kae hizo lo mismo. Akira se puso detrás del moreno quien se sintió agredido con tal cercanía. Sabía que no le iba a hacer nada por lo que se controló para no empujarlo. El pelo pincho aprovecho la ocasión:

-Ten cojéla así -dijo poniéndosela en las manos y envolviendo estas con las suyas, apoyo todo su cuerpo en su espalda, con la barbilla en el hombro.

-mira tienes que moverte así- dijo mantuviendo siempre el contacto con su cuerpo. El anzuelo se fue lejos.

-¿Ves que fácil?- suavemente dejo sus manos sin despegarse, el moreno bajo la cabeza.

-No vuelvas a hacerlo…- Quería hacerlo con decisión pero se le rompió la voz.

-¿No estas a gusto?- le susurro al oído.

-No.-ya casi no le salía la voz. Akira suspiró.

-Perdona entonces- dijo borrando con el tono que utilizó todo lo ocurrido.

Ru siguió igual todo el rato, el gesto de sendo le hizo recordar que estaba sucio.

No estuvieron allí por mucho tiempo. En cuanto llegaron al piso el moreno pidió para ducharse.

Mantuvo la compostura hasta que el agua lo empapo. Levantó la cara y dejo que sus lagrimas se confundieran con el agua mientras se abrazaba a si mismo, consciente que ni el agua ni el jabón le darían lo que buscaba. Cuando se hubo calmado salió hiendo a la habitación de sendo con quien la compartiría. Lo encontró haciéndole la cama.

El espacio era muy reducido, con la cama que saco de debajo la suya. Quedaban enganchadas para que pudiese haber un poco de pasadizo para abrir el armario, Cosa que quería decir que si no fuera por las sabanas estarían en la misma cama.

Kaede se acercó a su bolsa para sacar la ropa limpia y como parecía que sendo no tenía ninguna intención de salir de la habitación pensaba cambiarse en el baño. En estas se oyó como se abría la puerta del piso seguido de un sonoro saludo. El mayor salió al encuentro de su madre. Una vez cambiado Kae fue a la sala-comedor. Akira ponía la mesa.

-Hola, tu debes de ser Rukawa Kaede- dijo la mujer que acababa de salir de la cocina, y decidida le planto dos besos.

-En cantado- solo atino a responder flojito.

-Para cenar hay ramen, ¿te parece?

-Si, si…

-Akira, cariño, cenad vosotros dos, yo ya comeré luego que tengo que terminar unos proyectos. ¡A! me llamo tu padre, dice que te vendrá a buscarte el próximo fin de semana en lugar del otro porque quiere llevarte no se donde…

-Vale..- La mujer se encerró en el despacho que había al lado de la habitación de sendo.

-No sabía que tus padres estuvieran separados.

-La verdad es que los veo más ahora que están separados que cuando estaban juntos… son adictos al trabajo.

Cenaron tranquilamente, con pocas conversas y cuando estuvieron saciados se sentaron en el sofá a mirar el canal de deportes donde retransmitían un partido de la NBA. Al terminar este se dirigieron al dormitorio, pero en el pasillo se cruzaron con la madre de sendo quien recién terminaba el trabajo.

-¿Akira-chan puedes venir un momento?- El ojiazul siguió su camino aprovechando estar solo para cambiarse. Al poco rato llego el pelopincho.

-¿Ocurre algo?

-No, no. Me encargo hacer algunas cosas mañana…

Ambos se acostaron. Kae se sentía intranquilo, pero cuando vio la cara del mayor prácticamente dormido se tranquilizo pudiendo dormir placidamente, como hacia dias que no podía.

Akira despertó a las 9 de la mañana, cuando el sol consiguió colarse dentro de la habitación. Se desperezo tranquilamente sin levantarse de su cama, y al final se recostó de lado para mirar su compañero de habitación, quien seguía dormido con cara de angelito, recostado de lado mirando hacia su anfitrión, quien no pudo evitar quedarse embelesado mirando su serenidad. Poco a poco su mente paso a pensamientos no tan santos, preguntándose como reaccionaria si lo despertaba… con un beso… o millones, o quizás de un modo más…. ¿explicito?, tan solo cabían dos posibilidades, que le rompiera la cara… o que tuviesen un encuentro matutino… cosa que le tentaba mucho…

En estas kaede empezó a despertar poco a poco. Cuando fue plenamente consciente de donde estaba se dio cuenta de que le estaban mirando.

-Buenos dias- dijo acariciándole la mejilla.

-Buenos dias- le respondió con voz ronca, se fregó los ojos mientras bostezaba.-¿Qué sucede?

Sendo se le acerco y empezó a besarlo suavemente, cosa que lo desconcertó. Poco a poco sendo se fue dejando ir por las emociones besándolo con más pasión, levantó las sabanas para poderse meter en la otra cama. Kaede se sintió aterrado cuando lo sintió encima de él, sin que se pudiera mover. El mayor pasó sus manos por debajo del pijama acariciándole el pecho, para centrarse sobretodo en dejarlos pezones sensibles. Bajo las manos hasta la cintura del pantalón para colar una de sus manos dentro del boxer y masajearle su apetecible trasero, mientras con el otro brazo le envolvió levantándolo ligeramente haciendo que sus cuerpos se juntaran más si cabía. Akira dejo los labios hinchados del menor para pasar a su cuello mientras su mano buscaba su preciada entrada.

-No, no-pidió intentando separarse de él. Gesto al que Sen pareció ignorar hasta que por un momento dejo de lado su cuello.

-¿Es tu primera vez? Tranquilo, se lo que me hago.-seguidamente siguió lo que dejo a medias.

-No

-Mi madre no esta, nadie nos va a molestar.

-no… por favor…- finalmente sus lagrimas empezaron a brollar de sus ojos. Sintió como sendo por fin había encontrado lo que buscaba e intentaba meterle el primer dedo. Subió otra vez sus labios del cuello a su boca, cuando sintió el gusto salado que le hizo detenerse se repente.

-¿Qué… qué te ocurre? Tanto daño…?- aun no había terminado de enterrarle su dedo, así que le estañaba.

-No… porfavor…-pidió atragantándose

-¿…Que…?-estaba atónito, no entendía lo que estaba ocurriendo.

-No… no me toques… por favor- El pelo pincho aparto sus manos de su cuerpo y poco a poco se retiro a su cama.

-Yo… lo siento…- el moreno se encogió en el lecho intentando calmarse pero le empezó a costar respirar. Sendo atento a las reacciones del menor rápidamente cojió el inhalador. Se acercó al moreno suavemente.

-Kaede,- dijo apartándole suavemente el flequillo, a lo que este se tensó.- Tranquilo, no voy hacerte nada, tan solo te ayudo a tomarte el inhalador.

Le ayudo a sentarse en la cama y a mantenerse así mientras él se lo tomaba. Una vez que parecía más tranquilo sendo se levanto.

-Voy a hacer el desayuno- dijo terminando de vestirse.

Rukawa bajo que las tostadas ya estaban hechas.

-Yo… siento lo ocurrido…

-ee… no, no pasa nada…

-…siento que pensaras qu… yo… no…

-… ya esta, no querías hacerlo por que te da miedo tu primera vez y ya esta...- kaede bajo la mirada, como contarle que no era que tuviera miedo a perder la virginidad, si no que era algo mucho más profundo y grave…-¿Qué quieres hacer hasta las 12?

-no se

-¿Vamos a jugar al baloncesto?

-vale.

Fueron a jugar directamente en el parque Wako ya que allí se tendría que encontrar con sakuragi a las 12.

-----

Gracias por los reviews!!!! Haber cual será la metedura de pata de hana….

Un bezazo y un abrazo!!


	10. sabado

**Cap 10**

Hanamichi llego a la hora convenida, encontrándolos en pleno juego. Rukawa en aquel momento estaba fintando al mayor consiguiendo instantes después un tanto.

-¡Joder pinchitos!¿Como te puedes dejar pasar así?- Ambos se dieron cuenta en ese momento que los estaba observando. Jadeando Sendo seguido de Ru se acercaron a la reja donde el pelirrojo los esperaba.

-Ha mejorado mucho... ¿vamos a tomar algo?- pidió intentando calmar su respiración. Sakuragi, pero sobretodo Kae aunque no dijo nada, estuvieron de acuerdo. Fueron a un bar cercano.

Rukawa se sentó en el banco, cerca de la ventana, con hana delante, lo que sorprendió a este es que Sendo aun que se sentó al lado del moreno mantuvo una cierta distancia, a la vez que su sonrisa no brillaba tanto.

Era un lugar limpio con acabados modernos en blanco y rojo oscuro, tenia forma de L. Entrando en frente a la izquierda había mesas con bancos de color blanco y cojín rojo que daban a las ventanas, donde por la parte de fuera había flores de todos los colores, pero el frió las estaba marchitando. y es que ya era hora, a principios de noviembre el frió finalmente había decidido a empezar a aparecer. Según el tipo del tiempo la siguiente semana iba a ser de pleno invierno, aunque podía que a finales de la misma se suavizara un poco. Después de las mesas a la derecha había un pasillo largo que pasaba por el lado de la extensa barra blanca que seguía la forma de L del local. Para iluminar el local del techo colgaban lámparas con forma de globo blanco, y encima de las mesas ojos de buey.

Ordenaron bebidas para reponerse del esfuerzo físico. Una vez la camarera los había apuntado kae fue al baño.

-¿Qué ha pasado?

-¿Cuándo?

-Entre ustedes

-m…no se muy bien…

-¿Como que no?¿Que le has hecho?

-¡yo nada!... bueno…

-Sen

-Esta mañana hemos…-silencio

-¿habéis…?

-no se… ha sido muy extraño…-Hana espero paciente- como telo… haber… estábamos solos en casa…, parecía que había feeling y bueno…

-¡¿Te acostaste con él?!- pregunto irado.

-No, al final no… se… se ha puesto a llorar…- dijo con un tono de que aun no se lo podía creer.

-¿¡Joder, que has hecho, lo has intentado violar o que?!

-¡No!¡claro que no! Yo… cuando ha despertado le he besado y… bueno… nada, lo normal…

-¿le has pedido si quería?

-No, pe

-¿Has continuado sin su consentimiento?

-¡Hey! ¿Tu preguntas a tus parejas si quieren?

-… no…

-¡¿Pues?! Si esto era una violación soy un violador, y ya he perdido la cuenta de…

-¿Te ha dicho que no?

-… bueno… ¿¡cuantas veces un no es un si?! Hay mucho que le gusta hacerse rogar… y era su primera vez, nervioso… ¿Cómo iba a saber que era un No?- Hana se llevo las manos a la cabeza resoplando, en el fondo entendía a sendo.

-¿Hasta donde habéis llegado?

-Hasta nada- Al ver la mirada del pelirrojo añadió.- Te lo juro.

-¿Habéis hablado luego de… lo ocurrido?

-… mas o menos, bueno… se disculpo y le dije que no se preocupara que entendía que se sintiera asustado la primera vez…- el silenció se hizo entre los dos.-¿No tarda mucho?

-Si, voy a… - se ofreció el pelirrojo- m, ya viene.- Sendo se levanto para dejarlo sentar y seguidamente se despidió.

-Bueno, yo me voy… ya… hablaremos…

-Si, adiós.

-Chao.

Una vez solos quedaron en silencio. Ru tomaba su bebida mientras miraba por la ventana, en ningún momento miró al pelirrojo quien no le quitaba el ojo de encima.

-¿Todo bien?- el moreno asintió un poco sin mirarlo.- He pensado que aquí cerca hay un parque de atracciones,¿Te apetece ir?- Este finalmente le enfrento, con su pose fría y como toda respuesta se encogió de hombros.

Una vez terminaron de saciar su sed marcharon en dirección a este. Hana no lo podía evitar, estaba eufórico solo de pensar en las montañas rusas y los túneles del terror. Como se acercaba Hallowing estaba lleno de estos. Una vez dentro Sakuragi emocionado le pregunto:

-¿Dónde quieres ir primero?- el moreno se encogió de hombros.

-Nunca he estado en ningún parque de atracciones.

-¿¡Que no…?! Empecemos por aquí!- Estiro al ojiazul hacia el caminito de la derecha que pasaba por el lado de todas las atracciones. Subieron a los autos de choque, a una barca que se tiraba prácticamente de un precipicio, en otra que se balanceaba hacia delante y hacia atrás hasta casi dar la vuelta, intentaron pescar peces, bajaron en "tirolina"(no se si se dice así)… Al moreno cada vez le gustaba más ese lugar y hanamichi estaba eufórico, le contaba anécdotas, como seria la siguiente atracción… realmente hablaba por los codos, cosa que no molestaba el moreno, ya que así se ahorraban silencios incómodos y tener que hablar él.

Se pusieron en la cola de la montaña rusa que se veía bastante salvaje, con bajadas interminables y giros imposibles.

-¿De verdad es seguro?-preguntó Kae nervioso

-¡Si, hombre si!

Pocos segundos después unas chicas delante de ellos se pusieron a hablar de lo mismo.

-Tu tranquila que esto es seguro…

-¿Si? Seguro que no se me puede abrir?

-¡No, mujer no!, Nadie ha caído de la atracción, aun…

-¡Keiko! Tu tranquila, es muy seguro

-Sip, es verdad ya te lo he dicho no ha caído nadie… pero tan solo el primer año murieron 7 de ataques al corazón

-¡¿Qué?!

-¡KEIKO, deja la en paz!

-Ja ja , es la verdad, jeje… mierda… me esta entrando el miedo a mi también ahora….

Rukawa y Sakuragi se miraron y sonrieron nerviosos.

Cuando se sentaron Ru soltó con resignación:

-Ya esta… no hay vuelta atrás…- Hana sonrió y le cogió la mano con la que se cogía a las barras de seguridad para reconfortarlo.

-Tranquilo, es genial.

Durante toda la subida estuvo maldiciendo mentalmente al pelirrojo y lo lento que iba la atracción, solo quería que terminara y pudiera salir de allí. Una vez que la vuelta termino Hana le tendió la mano para ayudarlo a salir con una sonrisa.

-¿Que tal?- El moreno extasiado acepto su mano y dijo lo que le salió del corazón, porque le era imposible pensar.

-Wau…- una vez en tierra firme las piernas apenas lo sostenían, las sentía temblar.-Que pasada…

-Ya te lo dije zorrito, son de lo mejor.

-¿Qué toca ahora?

-mmm…¡Túnel del terror!- Sakuragi estaba contento de que el moreno mostrara sus sentimientos, ni que fuera un poco.

En el túnel iban de lado, y aun que iban en tensión no encontraron nada que los asustara realmente, hasta que un tipo vestido de cadáver pego un susto a kaede que casi cayo, si no hubiese estado hana par hacerle de cojín entre él y la pared.

-Ja ja, ¡zorro asustadizo! Se rió cuando reanudaron la marcha. Iba tan entretenido en reírse de kae que esta vez fue él el que se vio sorprendido pegando un grito asustado y dando un par de "saltitos" atrás hasta chocar con el ojiazul.

-Si, si asustadizo ¿y tu que hacías? ¿Imitar a Michel Jackson?- se rió dejando encandilado al pelirrojo.

-Pues si, ¿Qué pasa? ¿Que no sabes que es el 15 aniversario de thriller?

-Tonto…- Siguieron los pasadizos sin prisas hasta llegar a una habitación llena de humo, donde este no les permitía ver muy bien lo que ocurría, el miedo a no saber lo que se avecina..

-Salgamos de aquí- dijo el moreno estirando a su compañero.

-¿Tanto miedo te da?

- Me ahoga…- Hana arrastro el moreno a las tan rápido como pudo sin ver nada hasta fuera del lugar.

-Coff, coff

-¿Estas bien? Y el inhalador?

- Coff.. ya… ya esta, solo coff era el aire tan cargado…

Comieron unos bocadillos cuando ya eran las 5, les habían pasado las horas volando y no se acordaron ni de comer. Cuando terminaron hana alargo la mano hasta acariciar la mejilla del moreno, quien se le corto la respiración.

-Tenías una pepita de tomate…

-…gracias….

-…… ya empieza a oscurecer…. ¿Vamos a la noria y marchamos? Empezará hacer frió…

-Ya hace….

Una vez dentro Sakuragi se ato la zapatilla mientras kae miraba el paisaje mientras se levantaban perdido en si mismo. Hana apoyo su mentón en el hombro derecho de Kaede y cogió la barandilla justo al lado de las manos de este.

-Es bonito…

-Si- dijo girándose y pasando por el lado de este hacia el banco. El pelirrojo no hizo nada para evitar que este se apartara. Se sentó a su lado pero no volvió a intentar intimar.

El trayecto hasta su casa paso en silenció. Una vez allí entraron, encontrando que la madre de Hana estaba preparándose para marcharse.

-¡Hola! Ya hemos llegado.- dijo dejando las llaves en un cenicero de la entrada.

-¡Estoy en la cocina!

-mama…¿Qué haces tan arreglada?

-Hola, tu debes de ser Rukawa- dijo con prisa, y le dio dos besos. Dio un beso en la frente a su hijo.- Lo siento pero tengo una cita.

-¿Una que? Me dijiste que este fin de semana no saldrías…

-Si pero es que Matsumoto me ha invitado a cenar…. Y no le podía decir que no…

-No has querido decirle que no…

-¡O, vamos! ¡Soy una mujer adulta con sus necesidades! Tampoco tu me dijiste que no vendrías a dormir el otro día y me tuvo que llamar Shogi, porque tu estabas… indispuesto…. Cosa que me gustaría saber que quiere decir…

-mm ya te lo contare….

-Bien… bueno, tenéis la cena preparada, no se cuando volveré.

-vale…

-Adiós- Dijo volviéndolos a besar a los dos para salir corriendo de casa.

-Adiós- Respondieron a coro.

-Nos quedamos solos zorrito- dijo hana acercándose a la olla donde había ramen recién echo.- Acércame los platos.- El moreno se dio cuenta de que encima de la mesa de su lado había lo que le pedía. Cenaron en el comedor con la tele encendida, y hana intentaba hacer hablar al moreno.

-Ei zorrito, me he pasado la tarde ablando, ¿porque no me cuentas alguna cosa tu?

-¿Que quieres saber?

-No se… ¿Estas interesado en alguien?- pregunto con una mirada escrutiñadora.

-mm… puede…

-y… ¿Conozco.. al afortunado?

-me toca preguntar a mi- dijo cogiendo el vaso de agua y bebiendo un poco- ¿Quién es Shogi?

-je… es…. Alguien que ha pasado por mi vida.

-¿Con lo de por mi vida te refieres por tu cama?

-Si, también, pero ahora tengo dos preguntas…- no sabían muy bien que les pasaba pero habían entrado en un juego de tanteo que a hana se le hacia difícil de controlarse.-mm ¿eres virgen?

-je… mm s si.

-¿Cómo es que te lo has tenido que pensar tanto?- pregunto sin pensar que ya era su segunda pregunta.

-Porque… estaba pensado en otras cosas…

-¿En…

-Ya llevas dos. Shogi es alguien que paso por tu vida y tu cama… pero esta misma semana has estado con él… pero lo has dicho como si fuera mas… del pasado… y si has estado esta semana con él habiendo dejado vuestra relación mmm es que aun os lleváis bien… ¿Por qué… porque lo dejasteis con Shogi?

-mm quien dice que no hablas… jeje- dijo acariciándole la mejilla. Cojió sus platos y los fue a dejar en la cocina, al volver se sentaron en el sofá.- mm, porque lo dejamos…- El moreno asintió.- Porque nuestra relación era de amigos… con derecho a roce… y bueno… digamos que estoy enamorado de alguien y… seria como ponerle las bañas. Me toca… ¿Cómo te ha ido con sendo?

-bien. ¿Estas realmente enamorado?

-¡Sii! ¿Qué ha pasado con sendo?- Kaede se tenso y se puso nervioso cortando el ambiente en el que se dejaban seducir por preguntas y respuestas.

-No se que quieres decir.- dijo apartándose y girándole la cara. Hanamichi abandono su pose seductora y se puso serio, cosa que sorprendió y asusto al moreno.

-Vamos, no te hagas el tonto, me lo ha contado…

-¿¡Y porque tenia que hacerlo?!- le grito dolido- si ni tan solo…- en ese momento kaede se le ilumino el pensamiento y se sintió morir.- He… he sido… un juego- ¿como no lo había visto hasta ahora?¿Como había sido tan ciego? Su voz se quebró y escapo una lagrima, una sola.

-No, kaede, no, nosotros…

-¿Qué? Dime que no me invitasteis solo por ver quien se quedaba conmigo…-lo miro a los ojos- … por favor…- El pelirrojo intento vocalizar una respuesta… pero en el fondo es lo que pensaba desde que lo vio marcharse con sendo. Kae ante el silenció de hana sintió otra vez aquella opresión de toneladas en el pecho que le hacia difícil de respirar, pero no era que tuviese un ataque, ya no podía… estaba muerto.

-Ka..Kaede… Yo te quiero… yo…no…Te amo…

-¿Co…Como te atreves a decir…lo…?

-Tu…nosa no sabes… cuando sepas toda la historia…

-je- sonrió con una mueca de cinismo- Encima lo habíais planeado…

-¡No! Te lo suplico, escúchame..

-Ya… he escuchado demasiado…- dijo dirigiéndose hacia la puerta. Sakuragi lo cogió por la cintura para que no se fuera- Déjame- se giro el moreno encarándolo intentando apartarlo.

-¡No lo entiendes Kae! No te puedes ir… no…- En el forcejeo cayeron los dos al piso. El moreno paro un poco.

-¿Y porque no?

-Por que.. estas bajo la tutela de mi madre..-fue lo primero que le paso por la mente- y… porque te amo- añadió rápidamente bajando la cabeza hasta encontrar los labios del ojiazul, aun que este se resistía le obligo manteniéndole preso bajo su cuerpo. Cansado de vanos intentos de librarse dejo de empujarle. Hana cortó el beso finalmente.

-Te lo pido… yo… he hecho muchas cosas mal… pero esta vez no quería. Estaba celoso de sendo, sabía que él también decía estar enamorado de ti…- le empezó a contar apartándole el flequillo y acariciándole la cara.- yo… tenia miedo de que lo prefirieras a él… y actué sin pensar… ayer cuando te vi marchar… estuve pensando… en el porque de todo… y me di cuenta… de lo egoísta que era. No puedo ni quiero obligarte a quererme… solo.. quería una oportunidad- dijo sin poder evitar que le saltaran lagrimas.- Te amo, solo deseo poderme despertar cada mañana a tu lado…-apoyo su cabeza en el pecho de este mientras con la mano le acariciaba el rostro, cuello y pecho. Después de un par de minutos así hana se sentó en el suelo.- vas a coger frió. Ven. Solo tenemos sitio en mi habitación…- se levantaron y kae lo siguió como un títere.- Esta es tu cama.- empezaron a desvestirse en silencio y se pusieron a dormir. El pelirrojo no podía a si que se levantó y se sentó en la cama de su compañero viéndolo dormido. -¿Podrás perdonarme algún día?... ¿dijiste que estabas interesado en alguien… ojala fuera yo…?

-Haz lo que quieras y déjame dormir.

-Perdona… pensaba que…¿A que te refieres?- pidió suavemente.

-¿Quieres follarme no? A eso vienen siempre…

-¡Dios! Kaede…- dijo cogiendo su rostro en sus manos como si fuera lo más frágil del universo.- No… no me digas que piensas eso… Tu ere mucho más… -Sintió los ojos llenársele de lagrimas, no era el mejor momento para seguir con aquella conversación.-Descansa… mañana será otro día…

El moreno solo pensó- mañana solo será… siempre… todo va a continuar igual. Yo… te amaba… pero … solo quiero… descansar… ya, basta…


	11. 11 abriendo los ojos

Cap 11

eis, bueno pasaba por aki y... ya se, diran:- tu no te habias suicidado? mm nops, mejor dicho me han matado mentalmente unas cuantas veces y ... bueno aun con secuelas y recuperacion he decidido volver... no esta bien dejar a la gente colgada... aunque tengo que admitir que no se si este capitulo va estar muy... bueno...

**Cap 11**** abriendo los ojos**

Abrieron la puerta de la habitación permitiendo que un poco de luz del pasillo se colara dentro de la cámara. Unos pasos se escabulleron dentro hasta llegar a la persiana. La levanto y pudo ver como los dos chicos se encogían en sus camas protegiéndose del sol sin llegar a despertar.

-¡Hana-chan! Despierta, que ya es medio día…-le dijo zamarreándolo suavemente, este abrió los ojos pesadamente bostezando. Su madre salio de la habitación. Sakuragi sentía los ojos hinchados y los notaba sensibles, la luz hacia que le ardiesen. Quedo estirado en la cama haciendo visera con la mano, intentando acostumbrarse al claror, hasta que sus ojos se cerraron haciendo que poco a poco se volviese a dormir. Recordó que ese día no estaba solo e hizo el esfuerzo de tumbarse de lado para ver a su compañero de cuarto. Kaede se encontraba estirado miraculosamente despierto mirando al techo.

En un acto inconsciente, mientras se encontraba sumido en sus pensamientos Kae volteó la cabeza y encontró al pelirrojo mirándolo. No se inmutó, no le produjo el menor sentimiento el hecho de que sus ojos se encontraran. No hacia muy buena cara. Sus parpados se encontraban hinchados y hacia cara de cansado.

Tenía la misma mirada gélida de siempre. Le hizo sentir vació… hacia dias que no veía su mirada de hielo, en parte lo agradecía, parecía que todo volvía a la normalidad, pero con la diferencia de que ya nada era igual. Lo encontraba tan mono con el pelo revuelto…

-Buenos dias- susurro el pelirrojo. Desvió su mirada devolviéndola al techo y le contesto aun mas suave, casi in audible.

-Es hora de levantarnos.

-Kaede… yo…-Este volvió a poner la mirada sobre él, haciendo que las disculpas supiesen a poco y muriesen en su garganta sintiendo que nada podía decir para arreglar las cosas.-… El… puedes ducharte primero…- con esas palabras se levanto para salir de la habitación, haciendo que el ojiazul le atravesase un pinchazo de culpa, que rápidamente se quito de la mente, aun que no pudo, aunque lo negase de su corazón.

Hana entro en la cocina donde su madre preparaba el desayuno con unos pantalones de pijama holgados de un color verde claro, gastados.

-¿Buenos dias y tu amigo?

-¿E? … buenos dias… se esta duchando- El pelirrojo se dirigió al teléfono inalámbrico sin poner demasiada atención a su madre, marcando un numero y saliendo de la cocina para ir a la terraza.

-Ei, soy Sakuragi…

-

-Será mejor que vengas a mi casa…- miro de reojo el interior para asegurarse que ninguno de los dos se enteraba de la conversación.-… ya… ya te lo contare aquí,…

-

-…Sendo, apresúrate…

Volvió a entrar para dejar el aparato en el cargador y viendo la comida casi lista.

-Ma...

-¿Si?

-¿… vas a estar aquí toda la mañana?

-…si…¿Te molesta?-Pregunto sorprendida.

-mm... no… Sendo va a llegar en un rato…y… tenemos que hablar con Rukawa…

-¿y?

-…Seria mas cómodo para todos… si no estuvieses…delante…

-(suspiro) Hana-chan… ¿que habéis hecho esta vez?

-…Nada… solo que… ha habido muchos mal entendidos… y queremos aclararlo todo antes… de que alguien salga… lastimado…

-¡¿Otra vez en peleas…?!

-¡NO, no! Me refiero… sentimentalmente… - Su madre lo miro reacia, pero si eso era verdad, es que había cambiado para mejor.

-… Me voy a visitar a Miyako… pero a las 3 volveré a ser aquí…- dijo quitándose el delantal, y terminando de disponer las cosas en la mesa. Sakuragi le dio las gracias yendo en busca de kaede quien encontró en el pasillo ya vestido y con el pelo mojado.

-Kae… mejor que termines de secarte el pelo… yo… voy a vestirme… hablamos luego…- el moreno se limito a girar sobre sus pasos para cumplir la recomendación.

Fueron a desayunar al mismo tiempo, sentándose sin dirigirse la palabra y empezando a comer. La madre de hanamichi los contemplaba mientras se ponía el reloj, con preocupación. Seguidamente entro y les puso la mano en la cabeza.

-Bueno chicos… espero que lo que se tenga que arreglar se arregle…- diciendo esto suspiro y se encamino hacia la salida donde al abrir la puerta encontró al pelo pincho apunto de apretar el timbre. Lo dejo pasar y se fue.

-hola- dijo con una sonrisa deslucida

-¿Qué…?

-Le he pedido que viniese…

-¿Qué ha pasado?

-No… no me lo puedo creer…- Dijo el moreno llevándose las manos a la cabeza mirando al piso.

-Kaede... ayer intente decirtelo… no... No queríamos jugar contigo…yo…. Entiendo

-¡Tu no entiendes nada!- El pelirrojo izo un gesto como intentando tranquilizarlo y para que le dejara continuar.

-Yo… cuando te fuiste con sendo el viernes… me plantee muy seriamente que es lo que estábamos haciendo… y… no… ya se que no es lo que parece… pero queríamos… al menos yo... queria que me conocieras… en otro contexto… tener una oportunidad para que..,. Para tener tu amor…- Estiro un brazo para acariciarle la mejilla a lo que el moreno se levanto de golpe tirando el vaso lleno de leche.

-¡NO ME TOQUES!- Su cara se encontraba roja y no podía evitar que se le escaparan las lágrimas. Se puso un poco violento apartándose de ellos hacia la sala de estar.-¡SOYS IGUAL QUE TODOS! ¡Y… Y YO UN ESTUPIDO COMO SIEMPRE!

-¡Kaede, por favor cálmate!

-Ayer lo mismo…¿Quienes son todos?¿Que es lo que pasa Kaede?

-¡Ei! ¿Qué paso ayer..?

-¿Por qué lo haces? ¿Por qué no nos puedes decir que te pasa Kae!?

-¡Me haces daño!- Hanamichi lo tenia cogido por los brazos zamarreándolo.

-¡Hanamichi déjalo! ¡Tranquilizaros!- Con un tono mas conciliador se dirigió al ojiazul.- Kaede… haber… no entiendo… nada… y… empecemos desde el principio…mm…por culpa del ataque de asma has tenido que volver al orfanato… y esto… es una de las cosas que no entiendo y me pone de los nervios… porque… tu… no estas bien… desde que as vuelto allí… que no eres el mismo y me preocupa y mucho…- El pelirrojo asentía.- Después… te invitamos a pasar el fin de semana… yo…. Entiendo que te… sientas mal… por el modo que lo hicimos… y bueno… no se… hubo lo del otro día… que...yo… lo siento mucho… es que yo… no se como escusarme… pero de verdad que lo siento… me precipite y eso…y yo solo se hasta qui…

-a… anoche…estuvimos… no se nos hacíamos preguntas y eso… todo estaba bien hasta que te quise preguntar que paso contigo… para… comprenderlo mejor… y me echo en cara que solo era un juguete para nosotros… le intente explicar que aunque no tengamos perdón…

-Ts! Déjate de rollos cursis…- dijo mirando a la ventana

-Me dijo que hiciese lo que quisiera con él y que luego lo dejara dormir… que a eso venían siempre…

-Kaede… a que vino esto… si te refieres a mi…

-no me refería a ti… so sabéis una mierda...

-¡¡Por eso te estamos preguntando!! Desde que volviste a aquel sitio estas hundiéndote cada día más y no se porque no quieres salir del pozo…

-¿…Tiene algo que ver con ese tipo?-El moreno sin poderlo evitar se le escapo un atisbo de terror en la mirada.

-…¿Qué…?- Sendo se le acerco, a lo que el moreno se tenso, aun así lo abrazo, a lo que se intento separar.

-¿Qué tipo?

-En el orfanato hay un tipo, corpulento, que hizo que se tensara y se pusiera muy nervioso… sobretodo cuando se te acerco- dijo esto volviendo la cara hacia el moreno, quien con lagrimas en los ojos nuevamente, se le desvanecieron las fuerzas y solo a tina va a susurrar que no continuara… El pelo pincho se sentó con el moreno ya que se le hacia difícil aguantarle.- Ese tipo… Te… ha…

El pelirrojo deducía lo que quería decir su enemigo en el amor. Sintiéndose abatido, impotente, pero ahora ya había desaparecido toda la ira que le había llevado esta, solo quedaba la culpa.-¿Por qué no nos lo dijiste…?- Suspiro y no espero respuesta, no era tiempo de preguntas…

-¿Qué vamos a hacer hoy?

-Necesitamos un lugar tranquilo…-

Un leve susurro escapo entre los brazos del mayor-Quiero irme a casa…

-Aun tienes tu piso, no?- un leve asentimiento.

-Vamos allá entonces…

Ambos chicos enviaron un mensaje a sus madres de que pasarían la noche en el apartamento de rukawa, que no sufrieran y partieron hacia allí. Pasaron el espirador por el colchón y pusieron sabanas nuevas, donde seguidamente se pudo a dormir el moreno, Sendo se estiro junto a él mientras hablaban en voz baja, ala vez que el pelirrojo se encontraba quitando el polvo del piso, finalmente el mayor se levanto para ir a comprar algo de comida, a lo que el pelirrojo aprovecho para estirarse al lado del ojiazul.

-Hola…

-Hola…

-Si... siento mucho lo de antes… yo…-mantenía la bruna mirada baja mientras el zorro lo miraba de un modo tan… distinto a su mirada habitual…- Bueno… me sabe mal que no confiaras en mi… pero en el fondo… lo entiendo… y… yo… quiero decir… que ya se que soy un dohao… pero… yo… para mi tu… haré todo lo que este en mis manos para ayudarte… y… bueno… descansa… ya lo arreglaremos todo luego..- Como respuesta recibió una caricia en la mejilla, cosa que le hizo levantar la mirada, entendiéndola como un gracias…

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

Carinyu!! Este capitulo va por ti!! Porque aun que me saques de quicio, me pongas de los nervios, me sakes de mis casillas… te kiero un montón!! Recuperate pronto!! Por cierto, si le cuentas a alguien esta dedicatoria… lo voy a negar TODO. Kises!!

A **Elena**, si es que me sigues leiendo claro… jeje ya ves ke sendo lo ha arreglado un poco… jeje muchísimas gracias por tu review!!

A **Babu buba**, jeje… oja la ke lo continuara pronto.. jeje lo siento muchisimo ( han pasado 5 meses…)

bueno pues eso... desde el mas alla mental os envio besos y abrazos a todos jj... (es un poco escalofriante ¿no?)

Aps... tengo un nuevo fanfic... en gravitation... creo que es mejor que este capitulo... osea ke si os interesa... aqui dejo el comentario..

kises!


End file.
